


A Factor of Six

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adoption, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Child Abuse(Past), Family, M/M, Slightly Straying from Canon, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Steven Hackett and his husband, Zaeed Massani, have been happily married for years.   In 2159, they decide to adopt a child to complete their family.  They find a recently abandoned Six Shepard at an orphanage in Buenos Aires.</p><p>The Mass Effect story told through the perspective of Steven Hackett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've fussed with the ME timeline ever so slightly at the beginning of this story. The Blue Suns start earlier, and Zaeed has his falling out with Vido earlier than he does in canon.
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Six Shepard: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/127174972721/six-shepard
> 
> Kid Six: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/128915466591/the-look-by-noizeg

The rest of the Alliance Admiralty would’ve laughed themselves speechless if they’d seen the youngest admiral in history in his current predicament.  Hackett had been convinced by his husband that they should adopt a child.  He’d been hesitant at first. 

_What the hell did either of them know about raising kids?_

He’d had good examples from his grandparents who’d raised him once his mother died.   But could a career-driven man provide a loving home?  Zaeed, of his own admittance, knew ‘not a goddamn thing’ about children.  He jokingly claimed to have been raised by wild varren which might not have been too far from the truth.

It all came down to this—could they give an abandoned kid a home?  They’d come to an orphanage in Buenos Aires to at least see if one stood out to them.   It was the reason why Hackett now stood in the middle of a rundown playground situated in the backyard of the three storey building.

The administrator of the facility had suggested the two men wander around, meeting the children, in the hopes of finding the one for them.  Zaeed had spent the next few minutes muttering under his breath about ‘treating kids like goddamn puppies.’  Hackett had pulled him away before the administrator could take offense.

Zaeed had headed over to teach a group of boys how to play football _properly._   Hackett watched for a few minutes before a shock of blonde hair caught his attention.  He moved toward a row of trees that lined the back fence.   He crouched down to get a better look at the little figure hidden away.

“Sweetheart? You all right?”

“She doesn’t talk.”

Hackett glanced over at a young boy who was swinging from the branch of one of the trees. “At all?”

“They brought her in last week.” The kid hopped down to the grass.  He gave Hackett a serious, evaluating glare. “You looking to adopt?”

“I might be.” He was more concerned about convincing the tiny, blonde girl to stop hiding inside of the hollowed out tree trunk. “Why?”

“She won’t survive here.”

Hackett’s eyes immediately narrowed at the implications. “ _Why?_ ”

“Slow your roll, gramps.” The boy knelt down and held his hand out, seeming for all the world to be ignoring the girl.  Hackett found himself surprised when she took the dirt covered hand in her own and let herself be pulled into the open.  “They treat us good.  Just…the cute kids get adopted, right? ‘cause that’s how the world works.  She’s cute, yeah? But she don’t talk. She hides from all the moms when they come. Dunno why. Not my business.  Not yours either so don’t bug her.  But…you don’t got a wife.  You got that other gramps.  So you could adopt her, and she’d be happy.”

“Don’t you want to be happy?” Hackett wondered how Zaeed would feel about taking two of the kids.

“Nah. You’re not my family.  It’s not my time.” The boy had eerily knowing eyes.  He nudged the girl toward Hackett. “She says her names Six.”

“Thought she didn’t talk?”

“She can hold up her fingers.” He turned toward her. “What’s your name?”

True to the boy’s word, the little girl lifted her hands and held up six fingers.  She had her head bent forward, but her eyes watched Hackett through the hair covering her face.   Up close, he could see her hair was a stark white, not blonde.  

“Six?” He held his hand out nonchalantly, giving her the option to refuse to take it.  “Would you like to meet my husband?”

She shrugged one shoulder ever so slightly then tentative fingers touched the edge of his hand.   Hackett took it as a positive sign.  He led her across the playground, catching Zaeed’s attention along the way.  His husband glanced curiously from the girl to the man standing beside her then back again.

“Hello.  What’s your name?” Zaeed knelt in front of her and held out a calloused, tattooed hand toward her. “I’m Zaeed.”

“Her name seems to be Six.” Hackett intervened finally after she did nothing but blink at the two of them. 

“How old are you?” Zaeed asked curiously.  He took her tiny hand when she finally reached out to shake his. “Do you know how old you are?”

She eyed both of them for a moment then eased her hand back to hold it up with all her fingers extended—five.   The two men waited patiently, but pointlessly to see if she’d say something—anything really.   She did follow them over to nearby picnic benches to sit down. 

“How would you like to come home with us?” Hackett asked once they were seated on the bench with the almost elfin-like child between them. “We’d like to adopt you.”

Six canted her head to one side with her eyes wide while she stared unflinchingly at Hackett. “Family?”

Zaeed gave Hackett a broad grin at the quietly whispered word. “Family.  I’m the good Papa who does the cooking.  He’s the serious dad who doesn’t do anything fun, but looks pretty.”

Six hid her smile behind her hand then it faded away while she stared down at her feet. “ _Family.”_

“Yes.” Hackett took her hand in his once again.  “A _real_ family who won’t abandon you.  Will you be our daughter?”

She nodded then squeaked in surprise when they both smothered her in a hug.  It seemed to bewilder her almost as if the idea of a comforting embrace was completely foreign. Zaeed lifted her easily into his arms.  They walked toward the building to begin the official process of adoption.  Hackett had no intentions of leaving her to spend one more night feeling unwanted.

Two hours later, the family of three walked down the steps away from the orphanage into a waiting shuttle.  Zaeed carried the hanged up suitcase holding the few possessions the orphanage had given to Six while Hackett carried the girl herself.  He’d already messaged his yeoman in Vancouver, where he was currently stationed, to have the young marine make a few emergency purchases to help welcome their new daughter into their home.

“Is it _normal_ for a kid to be so quiet?”  Zaeed whispered Hackett later that evening as they watched from the doorway as Six slept restlessly in her new bed. “She’s said maybe a totally of nine goddamn words the whole day. 

“It’s her normal.  The administrator told us to expect it to take a while to draw her out of her shell.” Hackett moved up behind his husband, pressing his face against the back of Zaeed’s neck while his arms went around his waist.  “Think we can really pull this whole family thing off?”

“Why the hell not? Can’t be harder than being an admiral.  How badly could we screw it up?” Zaeed gave a long laugh when Hackett bit him hard on the neck.  “Just try not to poison her with that shit you call cooking, eh?”

“You are _not_ as amusing as you think you are.” Hackett kissed then sucked the red mark he’d made on his husband’s skin.  “Not even _a little.”_

“You lying…” Zaeed didn’t finish his thought.  He was cut off by an almost inaudibly whimper. “Poor kid.”

Hackett ducked around Zaeed to move quickly over to Six’s bed.  He turned on the lamp on the nightstand then gently woke her from the nightmare.  Her eyes hot open and she scurried backward to the corner of the bed.  “Six? It’s okay.  You’re safe here.”

Six patted the silver and blue quilt covering her legs. “More?”

“You want more blankets?” Hackett exchanged a bewildered glance with his husband when she nodded.  Zaeed disappeared to find the requested items while he focused on trying to comfort the child.  “Do you want to talk about your bad dream?”

Rubbing her eyes with her fists, Six shook her head then yawned.  She immediately perked up when Zaeed trudged back in laden with four blankets.   He sat on the edge of the bed, placing them in front of her.

“Would you…” Hackett never got to ask Six if she’d like a story before going back to sleep.  The kid grabbed the blankets immediately and built a nest for herself which she burrowed into without another word.

“Looks like we’ve got a little mouse on her hands.” Zaeed shook his head with a laugh.  He grabbed Hackett by the arm to pull him from the room.  “Might’ve been the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“Your idea? _Your_ idea?” Hackett distinctly recalled bringing up the adoption conversation himself multiple times before his husband really considered it.  “Are you sure the explosion to your face didn’t affect your memory?  Your selective memory is giving you problems again.”

“ _Bastard.”_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?  Zaeed’s bemused exclamation startled Hackett who had been desperately attempting to salvage his abysmal attempt at breakfast.  “Steven?”

“Breakfast in bed for Six.” Hackett glanced down at the toast that he’d been scrapping with a knife to get the worst of the burnt bits off. “I want her to feel special.”

“Food poisoning’s one way to go about it.” Zaeed ducked to miss the toast projectile thrown his way.  “Want some help?”

“It’s not that bad.” He held up the toast which now had a hole in the middle from all the scrapping. “Perhaps delegating the task is a good idea.”

“Bloody admirals.”

“I’ll wake up _our_ daughter.” Hackett still felt a little thrill at finally having a child to call their own.

“Typical officer.  Just leave me with the goddamn mess while you do the easy shit,” Zaeed grumbled petulantly

“Typical grunt, whining about shit he can’t change.” Hackett decided to make a retreat before Zaeed found a creative way to use the spatula in his hand.

Striding down the hall toward _their daughter’s_ room, Hackett thought back to the years of conversation that it had taken to get his husband on board with the idea of adoption.   He’d wanted a family for so long, one which included a child.  He remembered being an orphan himself which was part of his motivation.

Every time they’d moved quarters because of Hackett’s orders, he’d insisted on having a spare room in the apartment.   The room was always sparsely decorated with child-sized furniture.  It had never had an occupant before.

Now they had a daughter.

A daughter.

The young woman who worked in his office had managed to procure clothing and a few toys to carry Six over.    The two men wanted to take their new charge shopping together.  Given the little they knew of her early life, it was likely she’d never been given a chance to pick things out for herself.

Stepping into the bedroom, Hackett told the VI to raise the lighting slightly.  He smiled at the tufts of white hair peeking out of the nest of blankest.  He sat on the edge of the bed to carefully peel back the numerous layers of fabric.

“Six?”

The few strands of hair slowly turned into a complete head.  Six popped up out of the last blanket.  She yawned while stretching then smiled hesitantly at Hackett.

“Morning.  Ready for some breakfast?” He plucked her up out of the blankets when she nodded and set her on her feet on the plush pale green carpet. “The bathroom is through there, clothes are in the closet and we’ll be waiting in the kitchen for you.”

Six caught his hand before he could leave the room.  She touched her other hand to her chest and bowed her head slightly.  Her way of saying ‘thank you’ according to what the administrator of the orphanage had told them.   The little girl had found her own way of communicating when words became too much for her.

He knelt down in front of her then drew her slowly into a hug. “Welcome to our home and family.”

With a slight bob of her head, Six acknowledge his words then wiggled away to dart into the bathroom.   Hackett took a moment to make up her bed, folding up the many blankets to lie at the foot of her bed.   He headed back down the hall to join Zaeed who’d made remarkable progress on the disaster of his attempt at eggs, toast and bacon.

“She up?”

Hackett stepped up behind Zaeed to wrap his arms around him.  He pulled him back against his body and grazed his lips against his husband’s neck. “Thank you.”

“Well, we can’t fuck it up too badly, can we?” Zaeed glanced over his shoulder to smirk at him. “Get your ass in gear. Can you manage to set the table without burning something?”

“I’ll burn _your_ ass later for that comment.” Hackett bit down on his neck then released his husband who just laughed at him. “I burnt the toast. It’s not the end of the world.”

“Do you really want me to point out the six eggs in the rubbish bin?  And what the hell did you actually do to the bacon? It doesn’t even closely resemble meat at this point.” Zaeed gestured toward the plate on the counter.

“ _Massani.”_

“You can get all angry admiral all you want.  You might be brilliant everywhere else, but you can’t cook for shit.” Zaeed shoved him toward the cabinets which held glasses. 

Ten minutes later they were all seated around the small table in the kitchen.  Hackett couldn’t hold back his smile.  They’d eaten breakfast here so many times since moving into the apartment a year ago—but never with a daughter.

“Toast?” Zaeed held the plate out toward Six who reached uncertainly for a piece.  He exchanged a heavy glance with Hackett.  She acted as if she expected the food to be yanked away from her at any second.  “It’s not going anywhere, Little Mouse.  It’s all yours.  I recommend the strawberry jam—not that weird orange shi…stuff, Steven likes to eat.”

“What’s wrong with marmalade?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at the cut off curse.

“Everything? Weird chunky bits that are way to bloo….bl…sour.”

“Maybe we should stop at the book store for a dictionary for you.” Hackett ducked to avoid a piece of bacon.  He smiled though when Six began to laugh, quiet huffs more than outright laughter.  “Ignore him.  I just have him around because his pretty in a banged up, antique sort of way.”

“You’re older than I am, you bloo—oh for—how am I supposed to express myself with tiny people around all the time?” Zaeed grumbled. He winked at Six then slid the jar of strawberry jam toward her. “Trust me.  It’s better than the orange stuff.”

Six grabbed the strawberry jam and then grabbed the marmalade.  She kept her eyes focused on the plate while studiously covering one half of her toast with one and the other with the _orange stuff._    She took small bites of each side then turned seriously toward Hackett and gave him a thumbs up.

“Marmalade it is.” He grinned at Zaeed who crossed his arms and pretended to pout. “The mouse has good taste.”

“The mouse isn’t old enough to have good taste.” Zaeed grabbed the jar of strawberry jam back. “Fine, more for me.”

They went out of their way to keep things light and upbeat.  Six ate less than they would’ve liked, but more than Hackett thought she might.  He’d already discussed with Zaeed about taking her to the doctor for a full check-up.  The orphanage that they’d gone to was one of the better ones on Earth, but he wanted to make sure the kid was completely healthy.

“C’mon marmalade rejects.” Zaeed attempted to herd them toward the door once the dishes had been taken care of.  “It’s time to spend some of the Admiral’s hard-earned credits.”

“What about your hard-earned credits?”

“I lost ‘em.” Zaeed blinked in surprise when Six grabbed him by the hand and then Hackett.

Shopping turned out to be an all-day affair which was exhausting and eye-opening for the two men.  They discovered Six liked green, elephants and dresses—lots of dresses.  It seemed at home she’d apparently worn her brothers’ worn and dirty second-hand clothing.  She’d lived in t-shirts and shorts which were far too large for her tiny self.  She’d immediately gravitated toward dresses at the clothing store without a second look at anything else.

“Can you braid hair?” Hackett muttered to Zaeed while Six stared longingly at a stuffed elephant. “The shopkeeper seems to think we’re going to need to braid hair.”

“I can learn.” Zaeed held up a book from a nearby display—‘One-Hundred Braids’. “Maybe?”

He stifled a chuckle before moving over to join Six. “Is Mr. Elephant coming with us?”

She held it out to him with the tiniest of nods. “Seven.”

“Pardon?”

She pointed to the elephant. “Seven.”

“Well, okay then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven the Elephant: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/127754841051
> 
> Six's Bedroom: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/127754571541/interiorbox-new-furniture-design-for-green


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“But _why_ did she name the elephant ‘Seven’?” Zaeed asked for the eighth time in an hour. 

“Maybe she thinks everyone’s names should be a number?” Captain David Anderson paused in his painting of one of the walls in the room.  He’d been dragged in by Hackett to help them paint.  “Why don’t you ask her? Or ask your husband? Or maybe do something useful like dip your brush in that bucket.”

“I’ll dip my brush all right.” Zaeed smirked at him.

Hackett watched the two men grumble back and forth in amusement.  Six was napping on a mound of blankets in the living room while the three of the re-painted her room a bright shade of green which she’d immediately gravitated toward.  It loosely matched the carpet.  An artist friend of Anderson’s would arrive in a few days to add a mural of a herd of elephants to one of the walls.

They’d added a few things to the room to make it seem _lived_ in.  Toys and books now lined the shelves and filled the toy chest.  The dresser and closer were filled with dresses upon dresses.  He thought they’d gone perhaps a little over-board with their purchases.  Six seemed mostly bewildered by her newly obtained bounty.

“Steven?” Zaeed moved over to where he stood holding a pale blue sneaker decorated with fluffy clouds—Six had fallen in love with them instantly. “Whiskey or coffee?”

“What?” Hackett finally glanced away from the shoe in his hand.

“I can’t decide if you’re lost, confused or bloody terrified. So is it coffee or whiskey you need?” His husband rested his hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“Just thinking about the report from Karin when she gave Six her check-up.”

“Ahh.” Zaeed’s hand clenched tightly on Hackett’s shoulder. “I want to hunt the bastards down, but what’s the point?  She’s _ours_ now and never going anywhere near them again.”

“I had our wills updated.” Hackett played with the pale blue laces. He’d spoken with his attorney earlier in the day while Zaeed introduced Six to some of their non-Alliance acquaintances.  “She goes to David or Karin if something happens to us.  I refuse to risk her going to another orphanage.  I never want her feeling abandoned and alone.”

“Are you two going to help me paint? Or am I just slave labour?” Anderson threw a stuffed toy at Zaeed’s head to get their attention. “Stop slacking off. You’re worse than a pair of green recruits.”

“Green.”

Hackett shifted Zaeed out of his way so he had a clear view of the sleepy five year old standing in the door.  Six had Seven clutched tightly to her chest while she peered around her room curiously, but cautiously.   He handed the sneaker to his husband and took a step closer to crouch in front of the little girl. “It is very green.  Do you like it?”

Six nodded slowly then peeked over the top of her elephant’s head at Anderson.   She raised her eyebrows when she looked back to Hackett.  The question obvious in her gaze ‘why’s he here?’

“David.” Hackett gestured for the Captain to move closer.  “You didn’t really get an officially introduction earlier, but Six, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, David Anderson.”

“That’s right, I don’t claim Alliance bas…idiots.” Zaeed continued muttering under his breath when Anderson snorted with laughter. “Yeah, yeah, you see how easy it is for you to keep your language five year old proof.”

“We’re not all uncouth bounty hunters, Massani.”  Anderson knelt beside Hackett, clearly wanting to meet her on her level. “You can call me Uncle David.”

Six held out Seven toward him.

“He can call me Uncle David as well.” Anderson tugged gently on the trunk of the elephant. “He’s a very handsome specimen.  And I have a friend for me.”

“Friend?” Six’s words were muffled against Seven’s head.

“Yes, a friend.” Anderson reached out to grab a bag that he’d left by the door before they started painting.   His hand disappeared inside and came back out with a small giraffe plushie dressed in an Alliance N7 hoodie. “I felt as your honorary godfather that perhaps this might be appropriate.”

Six’s hand reached out hesitantly toward the toy.  She snatched it after seeming to gather her courage as if she were afraid of it being taken away.  She silently introduced the elephant and giraffe then gave Anderson a smile. “Eight.”

“Eight?” The captain looked from Six to Hackett. “Eight?”

“I believe the giraffe has now been named eight.” Hackett didn’t give a damn what she called her growing collection of stuffed animals as long as they continued to bring her out of her shell.  “Now if we just had a Nine, Zaeed could tell that awful joke all the time with a visual demonstration.”

“Bas…blo...Batarians.”

“Batarians?”

“Dirtiest word I could think of without it offending mouse ears.” Zaeed set his paint brush aside and allowed Six to introduce him to her new _friend._ “Did you say thank you?”

“Since when does Massani know enough about manners to teach them?” Anderson murmured to Hackett with a smile.

“You’d be amazed what a small child can bring out of you.” He had been amazed at how in just a couple of days their lives had changed so drastically.  Six had definitely brought the best out of both of them.   He noticed the girl make her little bow. “She’s saying thank you.”

“You are _very_ welcome.   How about I help you find a snack in the kitchen when your fathers finish painting since I’ve been kind enough to finish one of the walls for them? Good idea? I agree.” Anderson took her by the end and led her out of the room before anyone could protest.

“He’s your goddamn friend, you deal with him.” Zaeed glared at him half-heartedly when Hackett stared pointedly at the paintbrush in his hand. “Bastard.”

“He painted half the room for us and he’s found someone to draw an elephant for Six.” Hackett nudged his husband with his elbow as they got to work.

“Still a bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/128116532381
> 
> The mural: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/128111878626/canvaspaintings-new-mom-and-baby-elephant-art


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Mouse.” Zaeed was currently attempting to out stubborn their five year old daughter much to Hackett’s amusement.  “You’ve been wearing that blo…blasted dress for three days.  Don’t you think we should wash it?”

With a minute shake of her head, Six crossed her arms and stared obstinately back at Zaeed.  Hackett coughed a few times to avoid bursting into laughter at the matched looks on their faces.  His husband had been trying to talk her into changing out of her blue dress covered in white swans for over an hour.  She had a closet full of clothes, but nothing else would do for her at the moment.

“How about we compromise?” Hackett smiled when two sets of eyes immediately turned his direction.  He pulled out a bag with six identical swan dresses which he placed on the table. “Now you have one for each day.”

“You cheatin’ bas…batarian.” Zaeed rolled his eyes when Six grabbed the dresses and darted into her bedroom, the door sliding shut behind her.  “What if she never wears anything but that blood dress?”

“It’s a phase.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You called Karin for advice, didn’t you?” Zaeed asked suspiciously.

“Maybe.”

“Cheatin’ bastard.”

Hackett dodged to the left to a void his lunging husband. “Karin suggested that at Six’s age, we should really learn to pick our battles.”

“So the damn dress?”

“Not all that important in the long run.” He started to continue on with the other advice Karin had given only to be interrupted by Six who handed Zaeed the dirty dress while giving Hackett a hug.

* * *

 

_From: Karin Chakwas_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Socializing._

_Why don’t you attempt to introduce Six to one or two children her age in an environment you can control?_

_I’m the godmother to Captain Grand’s twin boys, Devin and Drayton.  They’re good kids.  I think they might be a good choice for her._

_You might also want to include Anderson’s niece Amy._

_Karin_

* * *

 

“Six?” Hackett lifted his daughter up into his lap.  “Remember Doctor Karin?”

Six nodded while resting her chin on the head of her little elephant.  She’d given Eight to Zaeed to hold. Hackett struggled to control his urge to laugh at how delicately the gruff bounty hunter was handling the stuffed giraffe.

“Doctor Karin has two godsons, Devin and Drayton.  They’re a year older than you.  And David has a niece your age as well.  We thought you might like to make a few new friends.”  He exchanged a worried glance with is husband when Six seemed to frown at Seven and then at Eight.  She finally lifted the elephant up to bump Hackett in the face with it. “We thought you might like new friends who can play…and breathe.”

Six shrugged, her fingers worried one of Seven’s fluffy ears.

“You can say no, mouse,” Zaeed interjected.  “Who needs the snot-nosed brats anyway?”

Six huffed lightly, her version of giggles.

“So, what do you think?”

“Not alone?” Her eyes flickered from the elephant up to Hackett.

“We’ll go with you and meet the bloo…batarians.” Zaeed glared at Hackett when he laughed.

“You shouldn’t use alien races for curse words.  It’ll give Six the wrong sort of message.”  Hackett wanted their daughter to feel open to traveling into space and meeting other species.  He thought it was important to allow her the freedom to explore everything available to them.  “I’m sure you’re creativity enough to think of something other than batarians.”

“Doubt the batarians would mind. Dirty bast…”

“ _Zaeed.”_   Hackett’s attention was drawn back to Six when she tugged on his sleeve. “Yes?”

“Oatmeal?”

He smiled at her and nodded. They’ discovered that Six had a massive love for oatmeal.  “Banana or apple?”

“’nana.”

“I’ll make it.  You talk to Anderson and your old buddy Grand.” Zaeed dodged the leg that Hackett kicked out at him.

“I can make oatmeal.” He’d tried—twice—yesterday without much success.

“You destroyed the kitchen trying to make toast.” Zaeed placed Eight in their daughter’s arms and ruffled her blonde hair. “Keep the mouse entertained.”

“The toast was being recalcitrant.”

“Yes, damn the evil god….toast.” Zaeed muttered to himself heading out the door.

“Don’t listen to him.  He’s taken too many blows to the head.” Hackett didn’t think Six was convinced as she huffed quietly against her stuffed toys. “I _can_ make oatmeal. I can.”

Six patted his hand gently.

“ _Maybe.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drayton/Devin Grand: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/128562661696/remus-black-fred-and-george-weasley-throughout
> 
> May Anderson: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/128562869451/doingthingsmyway-yara-shahidi
> 
> Oatmeal: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/128875875936/fullcravings-peanut-butter-banana-overnight


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Swans or Strawberries?” Zaeed held up two dresses while Six sat on the edge of her bed.  She pointed toward the blue dress. “You sure you don’t want to wear the strawberry dress?”

“Are you really surprised? She has seven of them.” Hackett led Zaeed out of the room to let the five year old prepare for her first encounter with potential new friends. “We could cancel.”

“Good idea.” Zaeed looped his arm around Hackett’s shoulder to drag him down the hall.  He pressed him up against a wall and leaned in for a hard kiss. “Best goddamn idea you’ve had in ages.”

“Karin would kill us both.”

“Bloody bitch,” Zaeed grumbled with a sigh.

It had taken Chakwas four conversation to convince Hackett and his husband to host a play-date for Six.  Neither man really wanted to invite more children into their quarters.  He felt particularly reticent about forcing their new daughter into socializing before she’d truly gotten used to her new environment.

Six still struggled occasionally to remember she was no longer at the orphanage.  They’d found her hoarding food in one of her dresser drawers.  Zaeed had gone out that evening to purchase a miniature fridge which was promptly installed into her closet.  They filled it with juices and fruit, small portioned snacks so she could always assuage her fears of going hungry.

The other thing they’d discovered was Six had an extraordinarily gifted mind.   She’d managed to memorize every single book that was available to her so far.  It stood out because one of the things had been the Alliance rules and regulations.  She hadn’t understood most of them, but she’d remembered them.

Chakwas believed Six had a photographic memory.  They’d spent a day testing it—much to Zaeed and Six’s annoyance.  His husband’s aggravation had more to do with his impatience while his daughter seemed more uneasy about why they were there.

They had finally decided to just let her be.  Six didn’t exactly need deep explanations into how her brain worked at five.  For now, they would focus on encouraging her to expand her mind at an age appropriate level. 

_After dealing with an influx of children._

_Damn, Chakwas._

 “Why did we agree to this?” Hackett leaned into Zaeed whose arms had wrapped around the admiral while they anxiously watched over Six.  “It’s too soon.”

“If you two idiots don’t calm down, you’re going to pass out. Plus, you’re adding unnecessary stress onto your daughter.  She can feel your uneasiness rolling off of you.” Captain Dare Grand rolled his eyes disdainfully at the two men.  “It’s like you’ve never seen children play together.”

“Six…”

“Six is a brave and intelligent girl who will figure things out if you let her.  You can’t wrap her up in pillows and hide her from the world because she had a rough start.” Grand, as usual, cut Hackett no slack.  They’d been at the academy together, rivals even as teenagers.  Hackett might out-rank him, but that had never seemed to matter to the man. “My boys are good kids.  They’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Dare.”

“What are you afraid of?” Grand continued to keep his voice low. “What’s your worst case scenario here?”

Hackett turned away from both his husband and Grand, several thoughts running through his mind at such speed that he couldn’t hold on to them.  He finally forced himself to admit his greatest fear. “What if we’re terrible fathers?  She could get hurt—again.”

The admission was a painful one.  Hackett preferred keeping those sorts of thoughts close to his chest outside of the privacy of conversation with his husband.  He didn’t feel the need to bare his soul in front of a man like Dare Grand who would use it to poke at him for months on end.

He was saved from responding by a tug on his sleeve.  He crouched down to lift Six up into his arms. “Having fun?”

She nodded then rested her head against his shoulder.

“Had enough fun then?”

Another nod.

“Steven?”

Hackett turned toward Grand with a raised eyebrow. “ _Dare.”_

“You’re doing just fine.  No father is perfect.  The fact that you ask the questions will keep you from falling into any pitfalls.” Grand reached out to gently touch Six’s arm. “I’ll corral my two monsters and Anderson’s niece. I think your numeral child could use a quiet evening.”

“Numeral child?” Zaeed snorted while Six attempted to glare at him. “More like our numeral godda…mouse.”

“Still working on the swearing?” Grand dodged out of the way of Zaeed and headed across the room.  He swung Amy up into his arms while his sons fell into line quickly. “Our place next weekend,  Saturday at four in the afternoon.”

Hackett stared blankly at the empty room. “He does that just to say he’s ordered me around.”

“Stubborn batarian.”

Six tapped Hackett on the neck impatiently and lifted her hands up in her ‘what’ motion.

“A batarian is a really nasty creature,” Zaeed answered helpfully.

“ _Zaeed.”_

“What? They are.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Why are you carrying a pink shopping bag?” Hackett watched his husband who had an almost manic look of determination on his face. “Zaeed?”

“Shut it. I’ve got a mouse to bloody impress.” Zaeed grabbed Hackett’s ass briefly on his way by. He could hear his husband grumbling under his breath about ‘goddamn swan dresses.’

“Another dress? How many are you going to buy for her?”  Hafkett followed his insane husband down the hall to Six’s room.  “Just accept that she loves the swan dress and until she’s out of that phase, we’ll have to deal with it.”

“I’ll find a goddamn dress that she’ll love just as much.” Zaeed smacked him on the arm with the bag when Hackett chuckled at him. “Bastard.”

They found Six in the blanket fort the Grand boys had built for her.  She appeared to be reading a book on the first contact war that Hackett could’ve sworn had been on his desk.  She peered curiously, but uncertainly at the bag which Zaeed held out to her.  He finally had to place it in front of her before the mouse would look inside it.

“Did she squeak?” Zaeed blinked at Hackett. “She squeaked.”

“She likes the dress.” Hackett watched in amusement as Six clutched the orange dress covered in elephants in her arms. “She appears to like it _immensely.”_

“Of course she does.”

“I bought seven of them.”

“Of course you did.” Hackett cut the rest of his sarcastic response off when Six dashed over to wrap her arms tightly around Zaeed’s legs.  She’d never really initiated a hug with either of them.  His husband seemed as surprised as he was. “You like the dress then?”

“Seven.” She pointed to her stuffed elephant then back to her dress and gave the widest smiled they’d seen from her yet. “Seven.”

Zaeed ruffled her almost-white hair and glanced over at his husband with tears glistening in his eyes.  “Blo…god…grow up quick, mouse, so I can get back to swearing.”

She gave them a confused look then darted off with the dress in her arms.  Hackett slung his arm around his husband’s shoulders to lead him out of the room.  Their daughter would likely change into her new elephant clothing and spend the rest of the afternoon reading, snuggled up with her seven and eight in the blanket fort.

The fort had been a _serious_ engineering project for the twins who had turned seven a few days before.  Drayton and Devin had noticed how Six tended to burrow in her blankets like a mouse.  They’d decided she needed a blanket tent to play in.  She’d refused to leave the thing except for meals and baths. 

Drayton insisted it wasn’t structurally sound without a specific number of blankets.  Devin had been responsible for the chairs and pillows.   Grand had watched his sons with an air of resignation.  The boys had picked up their love of building from their architect mother.   The man had readily agreed when Hackett insisted all the _good_ parts, the boys had inherited from their mother.

“Stop thinking about Dare Grand.” Zaeed gave him a knowing look before he caught Hackett by one of the belt loops on his jeans to drag him over.  Their lips had just connected when quiet huffs pulled their attention to the five year old hovering by the kitchen table. “The mouse is giggling at us.”

Hackett glanced over to find Six smothering her already damn near inaudible laughter against the tiny hoodie Eight wore. “Are you ready for dinner?”

She glanced nervously over at Zaeed with a shrug.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let the mean ol’ admiral poison you.” Zaeed attempted to dodge the elbow Hackett dug into his side. “Bas…batarian.”

With a resigned sigh, Hackett glared at his husband.  They’d talked about his using batarian in the place of bastard repeatedly.  He didn’t want to start Six out in life with a weighted dislike of a race because of something her fathers did.

The word sent a thrill through Hackett every single time. 

* * *

 

_From: Dare Grand_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Six’s Sixth birthday._

_Karin has a lot of opinions on kids.  I’ve heard most of them since I became a single father.  She means well, but sometimes she’s wrong.  Your numeral child doesn’t need a massive birthday party with lots of children.  We both know she’d panic and hide behind you or under a blanket._

_Here’s my suggestion._

_Anderson’s got that place outside of London, near one of the big parks.  It’s perfect for kids to run around outside and keep them out of our hair.  So why don’t you in your admiralness order him to let use it?_

_Or maybe act like a human being and ask? You do remember how to ask your friends for things, right?_

_Your husband can cook, or we can have it cater.  And we can have my monsters and Amy, maybe Karin._

_It’ll be fine._

_I don’t think you need to overwhelm the numeral child with presents to make up for the past.  Get her several gifts, but don’t buy the whole store._

_Dare_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Dare Grand_

_Subj: re: Six’s Sixth Birthday._

_You are not nearly as funny as you think you are._

_Steven_

* * *

 

The party went spectacularly right up to the point where Six was seated at a table with a pile of presents in front of her.  She seemed to find the entire concept confusing.  They’d only given her unwrapped things.

Hackett waved the others out of the room and moved to crouch in front of Six. “These are all for you.”

She touched one of the smallest gifts then pulled her hand away quickly.

“They don’t bite, mouse.” Zaeed moved up behind Hackett, resting his hand on his husband’s shoulder.

Hackett plucked one of their gifts for her off the table to place it in her lap.  “Why don’t we start with one?”

Six’s eyes flickered between the two of them while she hesitantly peeled back the paper wrappings to reveal a tiny hoodie made out of the fabric of her favourite dress. “For Eight?”

Hackett nodded then had to grab on to the table to keep from falling backwards when Six threw herself into his arms. “Happy Birthday, mouse.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six's new dress:   
> http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/129596619196/jamesgirone-aw15-little-handprints-casual
> 
> Dare Grand:  
> http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/129600001771/i-only-dream-in-the-morning-artlist-nico


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Sitting in his office, Hackett watched the clock anxiously while absently attempting to read a report from one of captains in the Fifth Fleet.  Zaeed had been home from a bounty so he’d taken care of their now eight year old daughter, getting her ready for school and walking her to the academy.  As always, it turned into a waiting game to see if Six would spend the entire day there.

Six’s photographic memory meant she tended to learn at a lightning fast past, helped along by her quick mind.  So much so that the school had bumped her up a grade, something they’d debated about for weeks.  They’d finally agreed when she became excited over being in the same class as the Grand twins.

“Troublesome brats,” Hackett muttered to himself.

D Squared, as Grand referred to his sons, were technically a year behind other kids their age.  They’re birthday fell on an awkward date.  The boys had been overjoyed to have Six with them. They’d even saved up their allowances to buy her an elcor backpack big enough to hold  Seven, Eight and her school supplies. It had been a _welcome_ gift to her.

The backpack had been named Nine.

_Of course._

The troublesome duo enjoyed teasing most of their classmates aside from Six.  Hackett had worried a little at their influence.  Six seemed to tame them.  She was extra sensitive about anything which might stray into the realm of bullying.  Her early childhood experiences had left a definite mark on her.

Bullying had initially been an issue with Six at the academy.  Kids picked on what they considered strange, quiet habits.  It stopped when _Admiral Steven Hackett_ , Alliance hero, paid a visit to _every single class_ in the academy.  They’d left her alone after that. 

Zaeed’s habit of waiting for Six after class and glaring at the other kids might’ve helped as well.   Karin kept telling him that they were being over-protective.   Hackett refused to do nothing when he could clearly help.

“You’ll develop wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.” Grand smirked at the glare Hackett sent his way. “How’s your numeral child?”

“At school with your duo of mischief.” Hackett frowned at the tightening around Grand’s mouth. “Something wrong?”

His old friend and rival stepped forward and placed a datachip on his desk. “I found her family.”

“What? Six’s family?” Hackett immediately snatched up the chip to access the information on his terminal.  He hesitated when the file came up quickly. “How bad?”

“I barely managed to restrain myself from hijacking Anderson’s ship and making him fly my ass to Earth.” Grand stalked across the room where Hackett kept a bottle of scotch and glasses hidden in one of the cabinets in the corner.  He poured two drinks and set one in front of him. “You’ll need this.”

A few days after bringing Six home, Hackett had asked Grand to open an investigation into the family who had abandoned her on the streets.  It had taken almost two years, but the painfully twisted truth stared him in the face.  He purposefully set his drink down—glass embedded into his hand would _not_ be a good thing.

The Shepard family was a wealthy family of four who lived rather happily in one of the most expensive areas of New York City.   The family consisted of a tightly wound father who ran a lucrative pharmaceutical company, a mother who worked as a literary agent and two sons who appeared to be three and five years older than Six, respectively.  There was zero mention of them having ever had a daughter.

Reading further into the report, Hackett discovered the Shepards had developed fertility issues when trying for a third child. They’d wanted a third son to complete the family.   The couple had spent hundreds of thousands of credits getting pregnant only to be disappointed in the birth of a daughter.

Six had been, in their eyes, the one stain on their impeccable family.  She had been left to flourish or flounder on her own.  They’d given her next to nothing as far as care went.  It was a miracle the girl survived to be abandoned on the streets while the family vacationed in Buenos Aires.

Grand had approached the family with his findings and been almost immediately stonewalled by very expensive attorneys with very powerful contacts.  He’d decided to leave off his investigation.  Hackett stared in disgust at black and white evidence of what they’d feared about Six’s childhood.

“Who does this to a child?”

“Massani works outside of the bounds of what we can.” Grand poured himself a second drink.

“No…”

“He’ll do it anyway when he sees what they did to her.” He slid the bottle across the desk.

Hackett caught the scotch before it plummeted over the edge of his desk. “She’s happy and safe.  Would punishing her parents fix anything?”

“You’ve changed, Steven.” Grand shook his head. “They deserve to pay for this shit.”

“They have two sons.”

“They _had_ a daughter.”

Hackett scrubbed his face with his hand then stared blearily at his old friend. “I want nothing more than to destroy them.”

“But?”

“I don’t believe it’s what would be best for _my_ daughter.”  He eyed his now empty glass contemplatively.  He’d never felt it harder to be the _bigger_ man.  It would be so satisfying to rip them to shreds. “She’s more important than my desire for revenge.”

“Good.” Grand smirked knowingly at him.

“What did you do?”

“A year ago, Mrs. Shepard gave birth to another child—another daughter.” Grand seemed bemused by the sudden intensity in Hackett’s gaze. “Easy, Steven.  I’ve got a couple of my best marines monitoring them.  I’ve also sent a detailed, but anonymous report to the offices of child services in New York about their treatment of their second daughter.  They’ll lose everything and no one ever needs to know about Six.”

“Why did they call her Six?”

Grand hesitated uneasily.

“Dare.”

“Apparently one of Mr. Shepard’s favourite things to say was that your daughter wasn’t worth a name or six credits.  Her middle brother started calling her Six and the name stuck.” Grand started to pour himself a third drink but seemed to think better of it. “I believe it’s a miracle that she didn’t turn up dead somewhere.”

“How…”

“Just be the best father you can.  It’s all she needs now.” Grand offered him a salute then spun on his heel to leave the office.  Hackett had a feeling the man was close to his emotional limits.

Hackett stared unblinking at the words on his terminal.  His blood boiled at the things that had been done to the little girl almost starting at birth.  He’d known it would be bad, but not to this level. 

Closing the file, Hackett made the quick decision _not_ to mention it to his husband.  Zaeed would be off like a shot, not stopping to think logically about the impact of taking care of the Shepards in a criminal manner.  Six needed _both_ of her fathers.

He’d tell Zaeed in a few years.

_Or never._

“Your daughter has show-and-tell next week.”

Hackett quickly closed the file then glanced up as his husband strolled into his office. “Do I want to know why you look so amused?”

“She wants to bring a Krogan.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Might’ve mentioned the bastards look like giant turtles.” Zaeed grinned unrepentantly at his admiral.

“ _Zaeed.”_ Hackett contemplated drinking straight from the bottle of scotch. “Six doesn’t _know_ any Krogan.”

“Wrex…”

“Urdnot Wrex is a barely legal bounty hunter who strays over into illegal anytime he can.” Hackett did reach for the bottle to pour himself another drink. “He’d be arrested within minutes of stepping onto the station.”

“True.”

“ _Zaeed Massani.”_

“What? She looked at me…with those goddamn eyes.” Zaeed crossed his arms and glared petulantly at his husband. “You tell her no.”

“You….”

“That’s what I thought.”

“He breaks one law, gets himself in trouble for anything, no matter how small and the only action you’ll be getting for a month will be from your own hand.” Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is a terrible idea.”

“Could be worse.”

“How?”

“Could be a batarian.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Hackett made his way across Arcturus to his family quarters.  He’d made a stop after leaving his off to pick up an elephant shaped cake.  He thought it might cheer Six up a bit.

No matter how hard Zaeed tried, he’d been unable to reach Wrex in time for her show-and-tell in class.  They hadn’t had the heart to tell Six who’d been very excited about the ‘large turtle human.’  In retrospect, it had probably been a terrible idea to put it off until the morning of the event.

So…Hackett had claimed an emergency with Fifth Fleet and left his husband to clean up his own damn mess.  The cake would hopefully ease the sadness in their daughter.  It would also distract Zaeed from his annoyance at being left to deal with the mouse tears.

Happy huffs were _not_ what Hackett expected to hear about stepping into the apartment.  He followed the sound into the living room where he found notorious bounty hunter Urdnot Wrex sitting in the middle of what had been their couch.  Zaeed was leaning against the far wall, clutching his side while laughing himself hoarse.  Six perched happily on her favourite chair, with a stuffed Krogan toy in her arms, quietly giggling.

“I see you found him.”  Hackett frowned at his husband who couldn’t seem to control his laughter. He turned his attention to Six who held up her new stuffed creature. “Is this Ten?”

Six stared seriously at him before nodding. “Urdnot Ten.”

Hackett sternly kept the snort back which wanted to escape.  “So Wrex made an impression did he?”

Six nodded.

“Do I want to know what happened to the couch?” He glared over at his husband who was gasping for air.

“He sat,” Six answered helpfully.

“He’s paying for the couch.” Hackett stared at his _still_ out of control husband then lifted Six (and Ten) into his arms. “Let’s go get hot chocolate with your Uncle David.”

Six twisted in his arms to wave bye to her Papa and his Krogan friend. “Bye Urdnot Wrex.”

“Bye Urdnot Six.”

Hackett shook his head while carrying his daughter out of the apartment. “Did Wrex make you an honorary Krogan?”

Six nodded and smiled shyly at him before dropping her head on his shoulder.

“Not sure your head is hard enough to be a Krogan.” He ruffled her hair.

She frowned at him.

“No messing with the hair?” Hackett set her down on her feet and felt warmth growing in his chest when her little hand reached up to slide into his.  “Both your Papa and I love you every much.”

Six lifted her arm up to make a sign to say ‘I love you.’

“So? Hot chocolate?”

A shake of the head.

“Hmm.” Hackett scratched his jaw, considering her carefully. “A strawberry and banana milkshake?”

Vigorous nodding.

“And that’s a yes.”

There was no greater joy in Hackett’s life then having his smiling daughter beside him.   Six had completely changed their world.  Neither he nor Zaeed had ever come even close to regretting adopting her, not once.

They found Grand and his sons at the newly renovated Arcturus Soda Shop.  It had been fashioned after one of Earth’s older traditions.  The three kids grabbed their shakes and disappeared into a booth near the back, leaving the adults to themselves.

 “A Krogan for show and tell?” Grand smirked at Hackett when he groaned. “That’s what happens when you marry an old reprobate like Massani.”

Before Hackett could defend his husband, a bunched up napkin hit Grand in the side of the head.  They turned to find the twins preparing additional ammo.  Six stood behind them, her gaze sternly focused on man who had been disparaging Massani.

“I don’t think Six likes you picking on her Papa.” Hackett caught the second napkin which Drayton had let fly. “She appears to have bodyguards.”

“Betrayed by my own flesh and blood.” Grand deflected a third napkin and launched himself at his now giggling sons. “That’s it. This means _war.”_

Hackett let the chaos of the Grand males rein around him.  He sat calmly in a seat out of the way, smiling when Six climbed into his lap.  She clutched her newly named Urdnot Ten under one arm while carrying her milkshake in the other hand.

The Grands got them all tossed out of the Soda Shop much to the twins amusement.  Leaving the three idiots on their own, Hackett decided to take Six to see her Uncle David.  Anderson’s ship had docked a few days ago for what would be a two week shore-leave.

Six was ecstatic.  Unlike Karin who tended to be a tad over-bearing, Anderson had taken up the roll of godfather exceptionally well.  He wrote to her frequently, sending vids of any strange creatures he came across.

“It’s the mouse.” Anderson crouched down in front of Six then blinked at the stuffed Krogan she held out to him.  “And…a new friend?”

“Wrex was her show-and-tell item.”

“Wrex. Urdnot Wrex? The bounty hunter?”

“The same,” Hackett nodded.

“How wonderful for your teacher.” Anderson greeted Ten seriously to Six’s apparent satisfaction.  “And how is Urdnot Wrex?”

Six leaned in really close to him and whispered. “Broke the couch.”

“Our couch is apparently not rated for an over-sized bounty hunter.” Hackett turned to the side to hide his smile.

* * *

 

_From: Karin Chakwas_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Krogans?_

_Was that really wise?_

_Karin_

* * *

 

“What’s she doing?” Hackett stood in the kitchen with his husband, watch Six twirl her way around the living room with Seven in her arms. 

“Slow dancing,” Zaeed muttered. “They watched some bloo….some old vid in class today. It was one of the other kid’s show and tell items. She’s did that the  _whole_  way home. You know how god…how hard it is to keep track of an eight year old who insists on twirling everywhere?”

“Poor old man.” Hackett dodged the arm his husband flung out then made his way into the living room.  He tapped Six on the shoulder. “May I cut in?”

She nodded then held Seven out to Zaeed.

“Not dancing with the blood…with an elephant.” Zaeed took the stuffed toy.

“Fair enough.” Hackett lifted Six up so she was standing on his shoes.  He slow danced with their daughter around the room.  “Did you have a good day at school?”

Six gave another quick nod then huffed out a giggle.

He turned to find Zaeed dancing in an exaggeratedly slow fashion with Seven. “Not dancing, eh?”

“Not. One. Word.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“No.” Zaeed stared at the offensive black and yellow costume. “Abso-bloody-lutely never going to happen.”

When Hackett identified the person responsible for informing his daughter about the more unique adult Halloween costumes, they’d be spending a lot of time cleaning toilets with a toothbrush.  Six had spent the past two weeks pointedly showing her fathers costumes.  He’d known they would eventually cave.

He didn’t mind his costume so much—a giraffe.  Zaeed, however, required a fair amount of convincing.  ‘Bounty hunters don’t wear costumes.’  A sad Six had changed his mind rather quickly.  

“Why the bloody hell did I agree to this?” Zaeed glanced down at himself in disgust.  He was dressed from head to toe in the black and yellow of a bumblebee. “A bloo…”

Six joined them in her own elephant costume, clutching Ten to her chest.  She pointed to Zaeed’s costume. “Like your armor.”

“My armor?” Zaeed blinked at her, obviously as confused as Hackett.

“Yellow and black,” Six insisted.

“They are distinctive colors.” Hackett smirked at his husband’s pained expression. “Should I order a new set of armor for you?”

“Shut it.” Zaeed glared at him then sighed when Six tugged on his sleeve. “Well? How do I look?”

Six gave him a thumbs up.

“Hmm,” he grunted.

Six grinned broadly then grabbed his hand while he clutched her candy basket in his other hand.  She grabbed Hackett as well to lead them toward the door.   They visited each of the apartments in the officers’ quarters.  It was at the Grand home that they ran into trouble.

“What the…” Zaeed barely cut himself off in time when Grand dropped a wriggling, grey kitten into Six’s candy basket. “Is that a trick or a treat?”

“She wanted an elephant,” Grand shrugged. He shot Hackett a smirk. “It’s smaller than an elephant.”

“ _Dare.”_ Hackett sent a glare at the man which promised retribution.  He avoided glancing down at the eyes which were likely peering up at him.  He resisted the urge to slam his fist into the bastard still grinning at him. “Why would you do this?”

“She seems happy.” He crouched down to pet the kitten with Six. “What are you going to name him?”

Hackett reached out toward the man only for his husband to drag him out of hearing range. “ _What?_ ”

“Look at our daughter.”

With a reluctant groan, Hackett forced his gaze to their little eight year old elephant.  Six had her nose nuzzling against the kitten’s head.  She was also chattering to the damn thing.   She _never_ talked beyond the odd word or two, certainly not complete sentences.

Yet with this grey fluff ball, Six appeared to be having a complete whispered conversation.  Hackett shared a resigned look with his husband.  The kitten would undoubtedly be coming home with them.

“Six?” He reached down to lift her up into his arms, kitten and all. “Have you named this creature?”

“Eleven.”

“Does your numeral child realize that eventually she’s going to have to use something other than numbers for names?” Grand asked before directing his double trouble in their own thing one and two costumes to grab their bags. “Mind if we join you?”

“Yes.” Hackett growled at him.  He sighed when Six poked him in the cheek. “No, of course not. You’re paying for the kitten’s vet visits.”

“Yes, sir, Admiral, sir.” Grand winked at Six who waved Eleven’s paw at her. “Let’s see how much candy we can get.”

Zaeed moved up behind Hackett, resting his lips against his ear. “We’re tying the bastard up and leaving him for varren to eat.”

“Agreed.”

The rest of their trick-or-treating went relatively well—aside from one incident of a lost kitten.  The twins had decided to see if Eleven enjoyed being on a leash.  She did not enjoy it.

_At all._

One hour and twenty-three Alliance marines later, Eleven had been found behind one of the Arcturus restaurants.  Devin and Drayton had been equal parts amused by the chaos and incredibly sorry for upsetting Six.  They’d promptly sworn not to do it again.

The boys had been horrified at having caused Six to cry.  She wasn’t prone to showing emotions.  But the little kitten had already wormed into her heart.

They walked back home with Six plus the kitten asleep in Hackett’s arms.    The kid had worn herself out with worry.  He set her gently down on the blanket mound of her bed with the Eleven plus her normal menagerie.

“We’ll need one of those fancy litter boxes because I’m not touching the bloody things.” Zaeed’s voice was hard, but his eyes soft while he watched Hackett tuck in their daughter. “Sexy bastard.

“Massani.”

“What? You are. It’s why I married you.” He leaned against the door while Hackett did the work of picking up the few scattered books and toys on the floor. "What are we gonna do with a cat?”

“Avoid stepping on it.”

“Very bloody helpful.” Zaeed threw a crayon at Hackett’s head. “Any other helpful hints?”

“Check your boots before you put them on in the mornings.  We’ve got a kitten in the house. They like leaving presents in the most unpleasant places.” Hackett ruffled Six’s hair one last time then headed for the door. “Time to tuck you in.”

“Smooth bastard.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/131571583491
> 
> Hackett: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/131571719841/kigukawaii-kawaii-giraffe-kigurumi-get-it-here
> 
> Eleven: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/131624295151


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Karin had sent Hackett a series of messages on dealing with a preteen starting into puberty.  Messages and vids. She’d insisted they would be _informative._ He’d felt mildly traumatized by it.

So Hackett had immediately decided to make his husband watch it.  Shared pain was halved pain, right?  They now knew _everything_.  They were prepared.

Traumatized, but prepared.

How hard could it be to discuss body changes and monthly _things_ with an eleven year old girl?

They’d sat down with Six at the kitchen table with mugs of hot chocolate.  Zaeed had heavily dosed his with booze to steel his nerves.  Their daughter broken down into huffy giggles when Hackett threated to handcuff his husband to the chair when he tried to make a run for it.  She continued laughing when her fathers had a whispered argument about who should start the talk.

Eventually in very short sentences, Six told them the Academy nurse had given he an in-depth talk about the changes in her body.  The nurse had a lot of experience with dealing with students who came from single parent families.  She’d apparently learned to create a pamphlet and discourse to fill in any gaps that might’ve gotten left out.

“So…you’re…uhm…comfortable with the changes?” Hackett asked while Zaeed pressed his face against Hackett’s back to muffle his curses. “We don’t need to _explain_ anything?”

Six gave him a blinding smile and absently petting Eleven, the cat. “Aunt Karin?”

Hackett gave a rueful smile. “She thought it might help.”

Six lifted her shoulders. “So not necessary.”

Their daughter ran off giggling with her cat trailing behind her.  Six no longer carried around her menagerie.  Eight, the elephant, had found his home on a shelf in Hackett’s office—to watch out for him.  For similar reasons, Nine, the giraffe, now lived in Zaeed’s go-bag for when he was off on bounties.

Urdnot Ten had a place of honour on Six’s bed.  

Hackett wouldn’t have chosen Wrex for an honorary uncle for their daughter.  But the Krogan had managed to draw out Six in an unexpected way.  She still preferred to find methods to communicate other than actually speaking, but she’d moved beyond one word answers for the most part.

“She’s growing up.” Zaeed sounded almost petulant.  He slumped into his chair before reaching over to smack Hackett on the arm. “Bloody bastard. We could’ve avoided the whole thing.”

“How was I supposed to know she’d already _had_ the talk?”

“And we haven’t even had _that_ goddamn talk yet.  Not looking forward to…” Zaeed trailed off when Six joined them again.  “Everything okay, mouse?”

Six lifted her hand to make her ‘I have a question’ sign.

“Ask away.” Hackett lead her back to the kitchen table while Zaeed made another hot chocolate for her and two coffees.  “You know you can always ask us anything.”

“I don’t like boys,” she shrugged. “Devon likes boys.  Dreyton likes girls.”

“Do you…” Hackett glanced over at his wild-eyed husband.  They weren’t prepared for this conversation.  Not yet, maybe not ever.  He turned back to his uneasy daughter and decided his discomfort came second to hers. “Do you like girls?”

Six shook her head.

“So no crushes on anyone at all?” Hackett asked.

Six gave another shake of her head. “’s weird.”

“You are _not_ weird, mouse.” Zaeed set her elephant mug filled with hot chocolate in front of her and kissed the top of her head.  “Some people just don’t like others in that way.”

“Well, that cleared things up.” He rolled his eyes at his husband.  He reached out to squeeze Six’s hand. “Do you remember Major Jones?”

Six nodded.

“You know, the Major is married, but he and his wife have a strictly non-sexual relationship.  He loves her very much, but he’s asexual.” Hackett struggled to explain.  He’d have to send a message to his old friend to come visit again.  It would be good to give Six someone to talk to about everything.  “It’s perfectly normal, mouse, if that’s who you are.  But you’re still young, so give yourself time to discover all the little things which make you— _you._   Don’t be in a rush to grow up.”

“And drink more chocolate.”

Hackett scowled at Zaeed again.” Do you have anything _useful_ to share with her?”

“I have more marshmallows.”

Six broke into huffy giggles. “Silly Papa.”

Zaeed crouched in front of her chair and bumped her chin with one of his knuckles. “You know, mouse, most people don’t figure this shi…stuff out until they’re at least several years older.  Don’t let it worry you so much.”

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I got all wrapped up in NaNoWriMo. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy

 “ _Your daughter…_ ”

Hackett lifted his eyes up from a report to find his husband already pacing in front of his desk, cursing and muttering to himself.  “What about _my_ daughter?”

“Do you know where your daughter spent her goddamn afternoon?”  Zaeed threw himself down into the chair across from hi.  He folded his arms across his chest and glared at his husband. “Well? Do you?”

“No, I’m not omni-present.  Where is our daughter?” He decided not to tease the clearly upset man _too_ much. “And why are you so wound up about it? It’s Six we’re talking about.  She’s never been prone to trouble.”

“A fucking recruitment office.”

_Recruitment office?_

He must’ve misheard.  Six had plans.  They’d agreed to allow her to start college courses while finishing her last year at the Academy.  Next year when she attended university she would already be four semesters ahead.

Her photographic memory had helped her continue to achieve more than most of her classmates. At sixteen, she had grown into a beautifully gifted young woman.   Her focus had remained on animals and zoology or so he thought.

Why would Six be talking to a recruiter?

He shook his head completely confused. “Are you sure? Why?”

“The demon twins.”

_Of course._

Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off his aggravation. “I should’ve known.”

“They on a two week shore leave.  They told her all about their first adventure on an Alliance vessel.  She’s all fascinated by the idea of seeing new planets, species and creatures.  _Goddamn it._ ” Zaeed waved his hands around wildly.  “Now she wants to be a bloody marine.  You know what this means?”

“Uniforms?”

“Stress. Lots of fucking stress.  I’m going to look as old as you. Goddamn it.” His husband sounded almost petulant. “This is your fault.”

“Mine?”

“Grand is _your_ friend.”

“Not sure I’d call him a friend.” Hackett trusted the man on the battlefield—even trusted him with his daughter.  The two of them were far too antagonistic to claim friendship on any level. “Do we know for certain Six asked about signing up?”

“Ask me.”

Hackett forced a smile onto his face for her.  “Shouldn’t you be at the Academy?”

“Half day.” Six hopped into the chair beside Zaeed’s, sitting comfortably with her legs folded up underneath her. “So? Ask.”

“Why were you at the goddamn recruiters?” His husband had no qualms with getting straight to the point. “Well?”

She huffed out a laugh. “You swear more the older I get.”

“Waiting on an answer, mouse.”

“I’ve…” Six shifted around until her knees were pulled up and her arms wrapped around them.  “Next year at university, I’m planning on taking eight semesters worth of classes in four.  It will allow me to take the last year via the extra-net.  It’ll be my eighteenth birthday so I’ll be eligible to enlist.  I spoke to the recruiter about it.  I’ve already gotten my advisor at Berkeley.”

“Six.” Zaeed shot to his feet to begin pacing once again.  “The Alliance—doesn’t deserve you.”

“Dad’s Alliance.”

“And? Look at the grumpy bastard. He’s old and wrinkled. Do you want to be old and wrinkled?” Zaeed shrugged.

 “Thank you.” Hackett threw a datapad at his husband. He turned to his giggling daughter. “We never thought you were interested in a career in the marines.”

Though strong in her own way, Six had lingering doubts left over from being abandoned as a child.  Hackett went out of his way to soften his approach with her.  Her confidence had grown over the years.  He would sacrifice a great deal to ensure it continued to do so.

Her blue eyes hesitantly sought out his. “Are you upset?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Six glanced unsurely between her two fathers.

“ _No._ We aren’t.” Hackett sent a warning glare at his husband. “But…is this _really_ something you want to do?  The Alliance is a lifetime choice.”

Grabbing her book-bag from the floor, Six pulled out a folder.  She handed it over to Hackett.  Zaeed immediately rounded the desk to read over his shoulder.  It appeared to be a lengthy report on the impact she could make as a marine.  He found himself holding back the urge to laugh at the graphs and charts included in it.

She had obviously been working on this for a while, longer than the recent visit from the Grand twins.  They clearly were not the catalyst for this decision.  It made him wonder why the subject had never come up before.

“Keeping secrets from us, mouse?” Zaeed clearly had the same thought.

Six’s eyes drifted over to where Eight sat on his shelf. “No.”

“No?”

Hackett kicked his leg out, catching Zaeed in the knee to shut him up.  He walked around his desk to sit in front of Six and took her hand in his own. “We will support whatever dreams you have for your future.  I only want to make sure you are one hundred percent certain about this. You’d make an amazing marine.  I have to agree with your papa.  Not entirely certain we deserve you.”

“So you don’t mind?”

Zaeed gave a very long, exaggerated sigh. “No.”

“Really?”

“ _Really._ ”

* * *

 

_From: Uncle David_

_To: Six_

_Subj: re:  Cats out of the bag._

_You do realize it was inevitable, right? Your fathers were eventually going to have to know you wanted to join the Alliance.  Isn’t it better to have it all out in the open? You can stop feeling guilty about keeping secrets._

_Did you tell them I helped you with your research?_

_I’m guessing not.  I haven’t had a visited from Massani yet._

_Good luck with your mid-term exams._

_Uncle David_

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“Aren’t we supposed to be meeting Six on Elysium tomorrow?”  Hackett stared at the ANN report while Zaeed fixed them a quick lunch.  He quickly turned the sound up. “I have a feeling we’re going to need to leave a little earlier.”

With a horrified fascination, Hackett watched the reporter attempt to interview their daughter. She had apparently managed to save Elysium from a mercenary invasion by herself.  Six had no interest in talking to the woman, brushing her off to disappear in a crowd of uniforms.

That was their daughter.  Six always seemed happiest when she could fade into the background.  No matter how skilled a marine she had become, she was most content when others took the glory.

Hackett had been impressed over the last five or so years.  Six had taken to Alliance life.  She disliked all the extra attention which came from being Admiral Hackett’s daughter.  But her career had so far been focused mostly on helping colonists which suited her well.

Still, Hackett and Zaeed both worried about her.  They did all they could to help ease her life in the marines.  They’d worked carefully so she never felt pressured by them or by Hackett’s reputation.

Grand had spent quite a bit of time mocking him for being over-protective.  Hackett hadn’t missed how one or bother of the Grand twins always seemed to be stationed with or _near_ Six.  The man was such a hypocrite.  He worried over the young marine as much as her fathers did.

“Good fucking thing we packed early.” Zaeed stepped up behind him, looping an arm around his waist. “How badly are we going to embarrass her?”

“Us?”

“Yes, us. Stupid bastard. What happened at her graduation?”

“You cried.”

“So did you.”

“I did not.”

“Lying bastard.” Zaeed squeezed him tightly then shoved him toward the hallway. “Go see if one of your cruisers is headed to Elysium sooner rather than later.”

Though it had been several years ago, Hackett could quite clearly remember Six’s graduation from the Alliance academy.  Zaeed’s shouts had carried over pretty much everyone else. Their daughter had been mortified by the attention.

Hackett had almost broken his ribs laughing. He had a feeling Six would try to find ways to avoid her fathers being present at _any_ potential celebration occasion.   Not that he could blame her, but they would _not_ be changing.

He paused on his way to his office to stare into her old room.  Time had gone by _far_ too quickly for his liking.  He could still see the tiny blonde girl hiding in a tree.  It was one decision he would never regret—ever.

* * *

 

_From:  Devlin_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: re: Six._

_She’s fine._

_I’m fine too—by the way—thanks for asking._

_I don’t know why you old people worry so much about her.  Six kicks ass.  She lead all the vacationers and colonists in keeping the mercenaries at bay until the cavalry arrived which took for fucking ever._

_And yes, I know my language is bad, I learned it all from you._

_Anyway._

_She’s fine. I’m fine. I’m sure my uglier twin is fine as well._

_Everyone’s fine._

_Devlin_

* * *

 

When they arrived on Elysium, Hackett immediately tracked down the senior officer in charge.  Major Daniels immediately pointed him toward the colony hospital.  He hadn’t been able to give much of an update on Six.

It did _nothing_ to soothe their concerns.

“I’m fine.” Six’s softly spoken words caught their attention when they walked into the waiting room.  She was sitting in the far corner of the room with Devlin Grand to her left and a tiny hamster perched on her shoulder. “See? Fine.”

“What’s with the furry creature?” Zaeed bent down to get nose to nose with it.  “Why the bloody hell do you have a hamster?”

“ _Language._ ”

Zaeed glared over his shoulder at his husband much to their daughter’s amusement. “She’s not a goddamn child anymore.  She shoots at things. I think she can handle the occasionally curse word.”

“I dunno.  Six’s kind of delicate.” Devlin dodged out of the way of the hand that flew out toward him. “I’ll go get coffee.”

“Take your time.” Zaeed yelled after him—earning a reprimand from the nurse at the front desk.

Hackett ignored the antics of his husband to get a better look at their daughter. “How are you? Were you hurt? Why do you have a hamster?”

Six simply sat in silence at his barrage of questions. “Dad.”

“How are you?” He asked the most important question.

“Fine.”

If he heard that word—one more time.

“Six? You faced an endless drove of mercenaries.  How _are_ you?” Hackett sat beside her, taking her hand in his own.

“ _Fine._ ” She absently petted the hamster. “I found him. He almost got stepped on.”

“How do you know it’s a he?” Zaeed asked then turned away when Six lifted the hamster to demonstrate the answer to his question. “Never mind.”

Six huffed out a giggle.

“No injuries then?”

“Dad. I am really fine. Not a scratch.” Six held up the hamster to him. “Say hello to your grandchild.”

“Better be the only goddamn one we have for a while,” Zaeed muttered.

Hackett privately agreed, but silenced his husband with a glare nonetheless.  He didn’t want Six to have a complex about sex or children.  She’d held true to her lack of interest in that area.  She hadn’t been uninterested in romantic relationships, but sex held no attraction to her. 

He had worked to be careful about their conversations around Six.  It could’ve done damaged to her self-confidence if she thought they believed her asexuality made her less of a person.  Zaeed tended to have issues with joking about things without realizing how they came across. 

“Shit.” Zaeed took the seat on the other side of Six. “Sorry, mouse, didn’t meant it like that.”

“I know.”

“Does the rat have a name?”

“He’s a hamster.” Six lifted him up.

“Does the hamster have a name?” Zaeed corrected himself.

“Twelve.”

“Of course.” Hackett didn’t even know why he asked.  “How are you going to keep Twelve while you’re on duty?”

Six frowned at him then held the hamster up in supplication with wide eyes. “Please?”

“I am not a hamster herder.”

“Can I get that in writing?” Zaeed fell off the chair laughing, rolling out of the way of Hackett’s foot when he kicked out at his husband. “No seriously, I need that in goddamn writing. ‘Admiral Hackett is not a hamster herder.’”

“But? Please?”

Hackett ignored the snickering from Devlin who had suddenly reappeared. “I suppose I can take care of him when you can’t.”

“Can you imagine what Six would’ve been like if you’d lived on Earth? All the stray critters she’d have brought home?” Devlin seemed to find the horror on Hackett and his husband’s faces highly amusing. “Should I go get coffee again?”

“Permanently.”

“Yes, sir.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“I _cannot_ be reading this report correctly.” Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose while Dare roared with laughter.  He tossed the datapad over to Zaeed for him to peruse. “Tell me she didn’t.”

“Yes, your goddamn daughter wandered around the barracks at the famed villa for her N1 testing in giraffe fucking footie pajamas.”  Zaeed joined Dare in his raucous amusement. “And you said she’d never wear the goddamn things when I bought ‘em.”

He honestly should’ve known better.  Six’s love of animals knew no bounds.  She had an obsession with clothing and anything else which had her favourite creatures on them.

_Footie pajamas._

“Glaring at me won’t change it.” Zaeed continued to be overly amused by it to his annoyance.  “Our daughter is unique.”

“What are you so worried about? It’s not like anyone’s going to pick on a marine for…” Dare seemed to reconsider mid-sentence.  He pulled up his omni-tool. “I’ll send my boys a message.”

“Boys?” Hackett thought about the last time he’d seen the redheaded twin terrors. “They’re taller and broader than all three of us.”

“And?  That makes them perfect for knocking sense into anyone who wants to pick on your daughter,” he shrugged.

“Or, you Alliance twits could trust Six to handle the drama herself.” Zaeed grabbed them all bottles of beer from the kitchen. “The mouse can handle a bunch of idiots.  She’s handled us for years.”

“Steven? Did I bash my head on something?” Dare glanced repeatedly between Hackett and his husband. “I could swear your husband was trying to be the voice of reason. What the hell is in this beer?”

“Bastard.”

“Can we have this discussion without you two devolving into childish spats?” Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose.  He regretted almost every day how close Dare had gotten to their family because of his sons’ friendship with Six. “Zaeed might be right.”

“You might be sleeping on the goddamn floor.”

* * *

 

_From: Dad_

_To: Six_

_Subj: Pajamas._

_Your papa wants to know if there are more photos. Or if you want another set—maybe giraffe this time?  I’m sure your Uncle Wrex could find you pyjack pajamas._

_I’ve informed them both that they aren’t as funny as they think.  Stop giggling at your terminal.  I have to live with this madness._

_I heard you passed the N1 course at the top of the group.  We’re so proud of you.  Come home for a few days.  Save me from your papa and his dreadful taste in friends._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

 

Over the course of the next five years or so, Six managed to fight her way through the rest of the N-program.  Now Hackett sat on a raised platform in an auditorium, waiting to welcome his daughter and her group as the next round of N7s.  She’d worked extraordinarily hard to make it.

His heart practically burst with pride.  Their little mouse had come so impossibly far from the orphanage.  He’d never imagined what an adventure life would come with her.

Glancing out into the audience filled with the family and friends of the graduates, Hackett finally spotted his husband.  Zaeed had eyes only for their mouse.  _The big softie._   No matter how many bounties, he had never once missed one of Six’s events.

They had always wanted her to know how loved and wanted she was.

His fingers trembled only slightly when it firmly came time to press the N7 insignia to her uniform.   Six smiled up at him with a sheen of tears in her eyes which made his own.  He broke protocol by dragging her into a hug.

“Papa’s laughing,” she whispered.

“I may or may not owe him credits for the hug.” Hackett released her then acknowledged her salute with one of her own. “Love you.”

Hackett thought he could be forgiven for the hug and for taking longer with his daughter.   How often did an admiral get to award his child such an honour?  Not very.  He glared over her shoulder at his still laughing husband.

They’d only _just_ gotten Wrex to agree not to attend.  Hackett hadn’t thought the other Alliance officers would appreciate the gruff, often troublesome Krogan.  Six had forced her papa to carry Urdnot Ten—in her uncle’s place.

Hackett took perverse amusement in his grumpy, tattooed husband carrying a small, stuffed Krogan toy in his arms.  No one dared comment on it though.  Zaeed had a tendency to shoot first, accept apologies later. 

“You made him bring Urdnot Ten _just_ so everyone would stare, didn’t you?” Hackett draped his arm around her shoulder while they walked toward Zaeed. “So they _wouldn’t_ be focused on you?”

“Maybe.”

He wondered if his daughter would ever be comfortable with attention. “Good thinking.”

* * *

 

_From: David Anderson_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Normandy XO._

_Wait. You shackled me with both of the Grand twins.  Yes, I know needed another engineer and a requisitions officer.  But did I really need both of them?_

_Don’t answer._

_So you can suck it up if you don’t like it that my recommendation for Six to be the XO was accepted.  She’s earned her spot.  You know she wanted a chance to travel more.  What better than on the Normandy?_

_David_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Hackett strode up the walkway which led to the C-sec elevators.  He tapped his foot impatiently through the infernally long ride.  It finally arrived at the Alliance section of the docking bays.

The _Normandy_ came into view several moments later.  Hackett made his way onto the ship the second it had docked.  He barely acknowledged the stunned crew who saluted him while he stormed by on a mission to see his daughter.

When Anderson had messaged him about the attack on Eden Prime, Hackett felt his heart slam to a halt painfully.  The words ‘hurt’ and ‘unconscious’ did nothing to help.  A quick message to Zaeed then he’d almost immediately started on his way to meet up with the ship. 

Anderson wisely stepped out of his way when Hackett arrived at the Med Bay.  Karin, who had been fussing over Six, guided Lieutenant Alenko out of the room.  It left him alone with his daughter who looked more sheepishly embarrassed than actually injured.

“I’m okay.” Six shifted on the bed to make room for him to sit beside her. “Headachy.”

He brought a hand up to gently brush through her stark-white hair. “Your papa was _very_ worried.”

“Was he?” She gave a huffy giggle. “Probably complained about Alliance twits.”

Hackett spent several minutes chatting with her before deciding it was time to be _admiral_ again and not dad.  “Try your best to not get hurt again, will you? And call your papa before he storms the ship looking for you.”

“Love you.” Six grabbed his hand before he could leave. “My hamster?”

“Still alive. Still in my office. Still mocking me.” He glared at her when she smiled. “Your papa keeps wandering around with a t-shirt that says ‘I’m with the hamster herder’ which has an arrow that always seems to be pointed at me.  This is all your fault.”

“Sorry.”

His daughter _might_ have managed to avoid injury, but that was about it.  Within a week, Six had become a spectre, started an investigation into Saren, and taken command of the _Normandy_ from Anderson.  She’d been very upset about the last one.  It had taken long conversation with her captain to convince her to accept.

By the time the _Normandy_ left the Citadel, Six had gathered together an eclectic crew.  It included her Uncle Wrex.  Hackett was _not_ overly amused by this.  His husband found it highly entertaining.  Zaeed believed Wrex would keep an eye out for Six.

_It might be true._

One good thing about Six having control on the _Normandy_ had been his more frequent contact with her.  She felt a little exasperated by his constantly referring missions to her.  Hackett had to laugh when she spent four hours chasing pyjacks quite happily much to her crews announce—Wrex had found it hilarious.

_Only his daughter._

Hackett had just sat down at his desk on the Citadel with a fresh cup of coffee when an irate Udina stormed in without bothering to wait for an invitation. “Ambassador.”

“Your daughter…”

Setting his mug down with exaggerated care—it had been a gift from Six after all, Hackett focused a cold stare on the ambassador.  The man wisely took a few steps back.  He was pleased to see the hamster on the top shelf of his bookcase hadn’t ruined his ability to intimidate.

“Commander Shepard is currently assisting colonists on Feros.” Hackett leaned casually back in his chair.  “I’ve always thought you a fool, Donnel. Cunning, but still a fool.  Leave my daughter alone to do the job you’ve shoved off on her.”

“I will not see your upstart of a daughter ruin my hard work on humanity’s behalf with the council.  We are so close to being taken seriously—to having our own representative.  I won’t have an Alliance officer screw it all up for us.” Udina moved closer to the door when Hackett stood up. “Admiral.”

“Allow me to see if I understand you correctly.  You’ve basically sent my daughter off on a fool’s errand with a small crew to stop an inter-species threat, yet you have the gall to stand in my office in your expensive suit—smelling like wine—threatening her when she’s risking her life.” He paused to glance over at the hamster who chattered at him then returned again to Udina. “I think you should leave before I forget myself.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Why would I waste time threatening a man like you? Have you met my husband? I’ll leave that to him.  It’s easier to bail him out in any case.” Hackett found himself chuckling when Udina immediately spun around to flee his office. “ _Coward.”_

Nothing the slippery politician did truly surprised him.  Hackett had asked Anderson to keep a closer eye on the man.  Neither of them trusted him.  He’d made his career screwing others after all.

Hackett wandered over to stand by the bookcase, staring up at the hamster. “Should I mention this to Zaeed?  No, you’re right.  He’ll over react.”

_And now he was talking to a hamster._

He turned toward his coffee then to glance over his shoulder at the small creature. “Don’t mention this to anyone.”

* * *

 

_From: Six_

_To: Dad_

_Subj re: Feros._

_I did manage to resist my desire to learn more about the plant creature.  Wrex dragged me away.  It was fascinating. But he’s still annoyed about my saving the Rachni._

_Genocide seemed wrong._

_We’re heading to Virmire._

_How’s my hamster?_

_Six_

* * *

 

Virmire.

Six hours after the message from his daughter, Hackett had received multiple messages.  The Grand twins had both contacted him, followed by Zaeed who had heard from Wrex.  The Krogan wisely avoided directly speaking with him most days.

Things on Virmire had gone badly wrong.  _Badly wrong._   Six had set a course for the Citadel, but had refused to leave her cabin.  She ignored everyone—including the twins.  They were usually able to coax her out of any mood.

The moment the ship docked Hackett made his way on board.  He knocked on his daughter’s door before finally having the ship’s VI opening to for him.  Six was curled up on her bed, face in her pillow.

_Damn._

“I brought a friend to visit.” He set the hamster on the bed, smiling when it scurried over to burrow in her shirt. “You never get over losing soldiers under your command.  You feel responsible for them. It gets better.”

“When?”

“With time.” He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush the hair out of her face. “You made a tough decision with no clear right or wrong answers.”

“Dad…”

“It _will_ get better.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the start of this with Wrex was inspired by fanart that I saw on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“Your daughter.”

Hackett paused in the process of helping an injured C-sec officer to follow Zaeed’s gaze.  He almost choked on his own tongue when he spotted Six sitting on Wrex’s shoulders, taking pot shots with her sniper rifle at the dead remnants of Saren’s geth army. “What is she doing?”

“Target practice.” Captain Anderson joined them. “I tried to talk her out of it.  Apparently, Wrex kept standing in front of her while they were fighting their way to Saren.  She found an alternate solution to the problem.”

No matter how hard the more serious officers in the Alliance tried, Six would likely always move to the beat of her own drum.  Hackett was proud of her.  He would however have preferred she _not_ use a Krogan for a shooting platform.

It had been a very long two days.  The council had made the monumentally short-sighed decision to lock down the _Normandy._  With a hard right-hook to Udina’s jaw, Hacket had released the ship, allowing Six and her crew to chase after Saren.

He had then joined up with his fleet. They’d laid in wait in case the _Normandy_ was too late.  They had only been slightly caught off-guard by the size of the attack on the Citadel.  He had spent anxious minutes leading his ships into battle, all the while waiting for word on his daughter.

Hackett had skilfully and strategically organized the fleets prior to the attack.  They’d rather successfully held off the incoming forces, giving Six time to stop Saren.  Anderson had kept a close eye on Udina and the others _not_ on the Destiny Ascension.

When the chaos had calmed down, Hackett had then found himself confronted by an irate Udina.   Before the man could get more than a sentence into his rant, Six made her recommendation for Anderson as the human representative on the council.  It gave the ambassador someone else on whom to unload his anger.

A mistake.

His last mistake.

“Lower. Your. Voice.” Hackett caught the slick politician by his suit collar, yanking him away from Six. He ignored her exasperated huff and his husband’s amused chuckle.  “Something to add, Commander?”

She turned pale blue eyes his way. “Did you remember to feed Twelve?”

Hackett could feel the twitching begin in his left eye—as it always did when the damned hamster was mentioned.  It was hard to sternly intimidate anyone while chatting to his daughter about her tiny rodent who currently lived on a shelf in his office.  “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Did he get hurt?”

“ _Commander.”_ Hackett tried to bring their attention back to dealing with Udina. “Perhaps we could focus on more important matters?”

“ _Dad.”_ She responded in a similar tone though quieter and significantly more horrified. “More important than Twelve?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand before sparing a glare at Udina who’d finally begun to try to free himself. “Settle down.”

Leaving Zaeed to assure their daughter her _‘bloody furball’_ was fine, Hackett lead Udina down a hall into one of the few undamaged offices of the embassy.  He shoved the man inside.  Anderson joined them a few moments later.

It didn’t take much to encourage the ambassador to cut his losses.  If nothing else, the man had a cunningly intelligent head on his shoulders.  He’d likely bide his time to weasel his way back into a position of power.

Hackett had bigger things to worry about—convincing his daughter a hamster was important to him.

_Damn thing._

* * *

 

_From: Dare Grand_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Scale of One to Ten…_

_How pissed off is your husband about Six being shipped off without being able to take her month of shore-leave?   Does Anderson really believe this unnamed threat near the Terminus Systems is related to this supposed reaper threat? Or whatever hell this is._

_I was under the impression Anderson would make things better._

_How is sending off an Alliance ship to the far reaches doing a damn bit of good?_

_Dare_

* * *

 

Time passed in a bewilderingly and painfully slow series of moments which were etched forever in Hackett’s mind.  He would forever recall the shattered look on Dare’s face when the man had informed them of the attack.  It had taken everything to keep on his feet.

The Grand twins had been inconsolable, trembling under emergency blankets while doctors looked them over.  The entire surviving crew of the _Normandy_ had the same shell-shocked look.  Joker had been sedated for his own safety.

Any frantic search for Six proved fruitless.

She wasn’t there.

Over the course of several  days nothing changed.  They found not races of her body.  The wreckage revealed nothing but the remains of her lost crew.

No Six. No Six. No Six. No Six. No Six.

No matter how many times Hackett repeated it—his disbelief remained.  Zaeed had taken to disappearing into the shooting range for almost days at a time.  Shots could be heard at all hours of the day or night.

An admiral had no such outlet.  Hackett had to work as if it wasn’t his daughter.  He would’ve loved to curl up on the floor somewhere and allow the world around him to fade into oblivion. 

He chose not to think too hard about the stuffed animals which had migrated to their bedroom.  It started with Seven.  By the time the memorial service for Six had been held, the rest of her menagerie had joined the elephant.

A year after their private memorial service, Hackett still found himself returning to the marble bench set up in front of the small stone.  He sat for at least an hour or two each week.  Zaeed often came with him.  They talked to the carved image of their daughter.

It was all they had left.

“You won’t find her here, gramps.”  The rough voice had aged, but not lost its cheeky lack of respect.  “Thought you’d stop showing up after a while.”

Hackett glanced over at the well over six-foot man who he recognized as the young boy from the playground at the orphanage. “I miss my daughter.”

“You did good gramps, you and the other grumpy gramps.  I never did give you my name—Trevor.” He stretched his legs out in front of him. “I knew you would. She wrote me—a word or two—once a month.  She sounded happy—loved.”

Tears sprung to his eyes though Hackett kept them from falling.  He pinched the bridge of his nose not wanting to wilt into sobs—again.  He’d shared enough tears with Zaeed.  They’d likely share even more.

“How’s the hamster?”

His eyes narrowed on the young man, all thought of tears evaporated. “Do you come here often?”

“Not as often as you.” Trevor still had the same smirk that he’d had as a boy. “Alliance kicked my ass out.”

“Surprising.”

“Cerberus hired me.”

Hackett felt suddenly on edge.  Anderson and T’soni had both been keeping him updated on the organization’s sudden interest in his daughter. “And?”

Trevor set a data disk on the bench between them. “They have her body.  I don’t like the bastards. They’re shadier than some of the people who tried buying kids at the orphanage.  But I’m staying for Six.  Want me to keep you informed?”

“Don’t risk…”

“Never had no family really—other than Six.  Ain’t much of a risk.” He got to his feet. “You shouldn’t look so down gramps.  Six wouldn’t want it.”

Hackett couldn’t disagree. “She wouldn’t want you to get yourself killed.”

“Ain’t no one managed it yet.  See you ‘round, gramps.”

_Punk._

Hackett remained on the bench for a while longer.  They had tried to avoid hoping for the miracle Cerberus appeared to be attempting.   It might not be their daughter brought back after all.  He would believe it when he saw it.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Dare sat beside him, picking up the disk. “What’s this?”

“Hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/137300361356/b-a-m-bi-cau%C3%A3-reymond


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

When Cerberus reached out to Zaeed, Hackett knew it wouldn’t be long.  If the Illusive Man had started drawing a team together, he clearly expected his Lazarus project to be a success.  He forced had to force himself to think about it in the abstract.

_Only in the abstract._

Anything more hurt his heart too much.

Hope.

Hackett held a slim sliver of it in the deeper parts of his mind.  The cynic in his husband acted like a subconscious, whispering a much needed reality check in his ear.  They had so many unanswered questions, after all.

Would it be their Six brought back to life?  Would she remember them…her life before?  How many ways could Cerberus mess with her in the process?

_Too many._

In his darkest moments, Hackett considered all the ways Cerberus could desecrate their beloved daughter.  Not having her body to bury had been a bitter pill to swallow, even if they understood what might come from it.  He didn’t think either he or Zaeed would survive a weak facsimile of Six.

How could they?

They’d raised the real one for so long.

“You look old.”

Hackett didn’t even glance toward Dare, who entered his office without bothering to wait for an invitation. “Shouldn’t you be on Horizon?”

“Change of plans.  Alenko is going instead.  Why send an admiral when a less rank will do?” Dare strode over to the bookshelf to tap his finger on the side of the hamster cage, greeting the little creature as he always did. “Any news on your numerical child?”

“Not yet.” He had tried to avoid listening to the swirling rumours after Zaeed left for Omega.  “I avoid thinking about it.”

“Liar.”

“I _try_ not to think about my daughter being strapped to some cold table in a lab while Cerberus scientist experiment on her.  People who have no vested interest in who Six is have the power to bring her back as she was or as some hollow shell of herself.” Hackett brought his gaze up to meet Dare’s. “It is out of my control.”

“Out of your control?” Dare didn’t bother to hide his amusement. “I thought the Alliance would collapse if you didn’t have control over every damn thing.”

* * *

 

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: The Mouse._

_It’s her._

_You’ll see._

_Zaeed_

* * *

 

As his husband wasn’t usually quiet so succinct, his message didn’t really allay his concerns.  Hackett sat in their new home in Vancouver, staring absently at the hamster.  Six’s hamster, who sadly held no answers for him either.

The Alliance headquarters compound had been completed in Vancouver by the bay.  Hackett had transferred the Fifth fleet offices there for the time being.  He wanted to be close to Earth for the next few months to do with any political fall-out from the missing colonists and his daughter being with Cerberus, no matter how temporary.

Sinking deeper into the leather chair by the fire, Hackett turned again to the short message from Zaeed.  He’d looked at it six times.  It still provided him with little to no information.  He closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the warmth.

“Dad?”

Hackett blinked several times to shake the fog of dozing from his mind only to find a familiar face peering down at him over the back of his chair. “ _Six._ ”

“The mouse insisted on seeing her goddamn hamster.” Zaeed reached out to ruffle her pale hair. “Didn’t give a damn about me or you, just the blood rodent.”

Six’s huff of laughter was music to her father’s ears. “I wanted to see you too.”

“After the hamster,” Zaeed added helpfully.

She took one of Hackett’s hands in both of hers. “Not dead.”

_Ahh, their sweet numerical child._

“No, mouse, you’re miraculously alive.” Hackett stood up and crushed her into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“Mostly because you never complain about his burnt toast.” Zaeed came up closer to rest a hand on their daughter’s shoulder. “You’ve got a goddamn iron-clad stomach, mouse.  I can’t even look at his attempts at cooking without a case of the shits.”

“ _Gross._ ”

“See? You missed nothing.” Hackett showed his husband while Six fell into familiar whispery giggles. _God_. He’d wanted for two years to hear that sound. “How long can you stay?”

“Not long.” Six seemed content to simply be held by her fathers. “The Alliance dislikes Cerberus vessels.”

“Bloody Alliance twits.” Zaeed winked at his husband. “What are they good for?”

“Making their husbands sleep in the guest room indefinitely.” He glowered at Zaeed who seemed remarkably unbothered. He allowed Six to duck out of his arms to dash over to check on her hamster. “Before you ask, I’ve taken very good care of the rodent.”

“He’s _not_ a rodent.”

“Technically…” Zaeed smirked at his glowering daughter.

All too soon, Hackett found himself saying goodbye to his husband and their daughter.  The house felt completely desolate and painfully silent without them.  He sat staring at the now empty shelf since Six had taken the hamster with her.

No point in admitting to potentially missing the creature.

Getting slowly to his feet, Hackett headed reluctantly down the hall to the bedroom.  If he didn’t get into his uniform, he’d end up late for a meeting with the captains of the Fifth fleet.   It wouldn’t do for the admiral to skip out on it.

He was buttoning up his shirt when the elephant on his bed caught his attention.  Zaeed had taken seven and eight with him—for Six.  She’d clearly wanted him to have a friendly, fuzzy face to come home to at night.

Hackett brushed his fingers against the soft grey fur of the toy. “She’s alive.  Alive.”

_Alive._

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. I usually update much faster but I've been working on some other writing projects that took up a lot of my time. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Massaging his temples, Hackett finally reached out for the crate Anderson had dropped off for him.  He’d been avoiding it for the last six hours, not wanting to be faced with the reminders of the lost souls from the _Normandy._   The container held one melted dog-tag after another.  He quickly closed the lid and removed it from his desk.

It could’ve been Six’s.

It had been.

While Six dealt with Cerberus and the collectors, Hackett had his hands full reorganizing the fleets.  All the ships lost during the battle of the Citadel had been rebuilt.  His current mission was to restructure them into a better working force.

Despite the naysayers, Hackett knew eventually the reapers would strike.  Every ship, every marine, every advantage would be required if humanity was to survive.  Even then, it might not be enough.

Months flew by rapidly.  Six mad progress against the collectors.  She also made inroads into turning the crew against Cerberus.

Hackett had breathed a sigh of relief when more and more of Six’s new team turned out to be either old friends or new ones who weren’t fond of the terrorist organization.  They would be less likely to betray her which had been one of his greatest concerns.   He could stop worrying about that at least.

As the time grew closer for the _Normandy_ to head through the Omega-4 Relay, Hackett thought he would collapse under the strain of worry.  His husband.  His daughter.  He would have no way of reaching them once they had gone through it.  He didn’t _like_ their odds of coming back to him.

He tried not to think about it when talking with Zaeed over the vid-comm. “How’s our girl?”

“Quiet.   It’s Six—she’s always quiet and fine.  Stop worrying so damn much.” Zaeed’s eyes narrowed for a moment and glittered mischievously. “So, have you burnt my kitchen down yet?”

“And suddenly, I don’t miss you nearly as much.” Hackett scowled at his chuckling husband. “Are you keeping an eye on our mouse?”

Zaeed broke into a wide smile. “You did. You tried to cook, didn’t you? Did you fuck up your toast again?”

“Did I say I missed you? I take it back, didn’t miss you at all.” Hackett strove to remain light-hearted.  His mind kept going to the Omega-4 relay and _everything_ that might happen.  “You keep avoiding my question.  How’s Six doing with all the pressure and attention?”

Zaeed ignored him _again_. “You got worried wrinkles.  We’ve only been gone for a few goddamn months.  How’ve you turned into an old man already?”

Not wanting to burden his husband with his doubts, Hackett felt torn between relief and dismay when Six interrupted their conversation.  The crew had apparently finished preparations for heading to the Heretic Station to deal with the geth issues.  He exchanged ‘I love yous’ with both of them.

Well, Hackett took Zaeed’s ‘take a goddamn nap and eat something not burnt’ for the term of endearment it was.  His husband had a reputation to uphold.  It had also made Six laugh which soothed the ache of concern in his heart.

Everything would be fine…had to be fine, only it wasn’t.

Three hours went by when a frantic Six messaged him.  Her entire crew with the exception of the pilot had been taken by the collectors while she had been dealing with the geth.  She’d made the decision to head through the relay immediately—words he hadn’t been ready to hear.

 _Papa won’t stay_.

Six had tried to convince Zaeed to remain on Omega.  She hadn’t wanted to risk her dad losing both his daughter and his husband.  It hurt Hackett’s heart to know it had been on her mind as much as his.

It came as no surprise that Zaeed said no, probably said ‘no bloody way in hell.’ Hackett wouldn’t have wanted him to send Six through the relay alone, maybe not alone, but without family beside her.  He could only hope they both returned to him safe and sound.

“Admiral?”

Hackett stopped pacing in his office to find Anderson waiting by the door. “David?”

“The Omega-4 Relay lit up like a solar flare for a second time.  We’re picking up a ship.  It’s the _Normandy._ ” Anderson hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Should we send help?”

“Get cruisers en-route.  I imagine they didn’t come through this unscathed.  The ship will be vulnerable.” Hackett was amazed to find his voice strong and steady.  He certainly didn’t feel either of those things. “I’d encourage Six to have the crew _disappear_ on Omega.  We can provide an Alliance friendly one to repair any damages.”

“Steven?”

“I want them home.” He scrubbed his fingers across his face and sighed deeply. “I want them home and out of the reach of the Illusive Man.”

Once Anderson had left his office, Hackett collapsed into his chair.  He shook with the sheer depth of his relief.  They’d returned—done the impossible and survived the relay.

_They were alive._

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Over the course of his career after becoming a father, Hackett had been forced to make difficult decisions.  He had always done his best to put his family first.   Six’s wellbeing had been foremost in his mind at all times; Zaeed had felt the same way.

The two men had rearranged their schedules constantly when Six had been young.  Zaeed had turned down bounties.  Hackett had even allowed an opportunity for further promotion to go by him without ever once regretting it. Granted the promotion had found him eventually, it had just come several years later. 

He sat at his desk looking at a report from an old friend, Amanda Kenson, about the research being done on the reapers.  She’d gone missing, probably captured by batarians.  He needed her rescued. 

 His instinct as an admiral told him to have Six go.  One skilled marine could hopefully avoid being detected by the batarians.  His instinct as a father told him to have Team Delta handle the matter and keep his daughter close to him.

As always, Hackett found his parental side winning out over his military instincts.  Team Delta was a group of capable marines.  They’d done numerous extractions; rescuing one scientist shouldn’t be an issue.

After the crew of the _Normandy_ had scattered to the wind, the ship was escorted to the Alliance headquarters in Vancouver.  It needed to be scrubbed of Cerberus tech and retrofitted to return to its place in the fleet.  Six had to be debriefed—he intended to be there to ensure the defence committee treated her fairly.

His only disappointment in Six returning home was Zaeed had jumped ship on Omega as well.  His husband had apparently decided to hunt down a few leads which couldn’t wait.  Hackett hadn’t be thrilled by it, having hoped to spend time with their family complete.

“Steven?”

Hackett turned away from the reports to find Grand and Anderson both looking disturbingly hesitant. “The last time you both looked this nervous, Zaeed had blown up an Alliance depot.  What’s going on?”

Dare chuckled then grunted when Anderson elbowed him hard on the side. “Cerberus has put out a bounty on Six’s head.  They want her dead.”

Hackett breathed through the suddenly cold tightness in his chest. “The _Normandy_ is on the way here under escort.  We knew Cerberus wouldn’t take this lying down.  Have you told her?”

Anderson shook his head. “We thought you’d want to have that conversation in person.”

“My devils know. They’ll keep an eye on her.” Dare slouched into one of the chairs across from his. “Any word on the impending invasion?”

Hackett waved his hand across the multiple datapads which littered his desk. “The best we can determine is sometime in the next seven months to a year.  It’s not enough.”

“It’ll have to be.”

* * *

 

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Six._

_I don’t know why the hell you’re so damn surprised.  Six was never going to want to just take it easy once Cerberus was out of her life. The Normandy is her ship, why shouldn’t she captain the goddamn thing?_

_You need someone who can fucking convince all the other species to cooperate._

_Wrex practically adopted her._

_She’ll be great at it._

_Zaeed_

* * *

 

For three months, Hackett had spent his evenings with his daughter and his days trying to organize the fleets from Earth.  It was increasingly becoming an issue for him.  He needed to leave Vancouver, but didn’t want to leave Six.

“Dad?”

Hackett halted in the middle of the walkway to watch his daughter dodge around marines until she finally caught up to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they continued toward the conference room Anderson had been using to meet with the defense committee. “Is Lieutenant Vega bothering you again?”

“He’s a teddy bear.”

“A teddy bear?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at her. “No. You aren’t adopting him.  He’s not one of your stuffed toys.”

“He’s cuddly.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose when she broke into huffy giggles. “Is Vega aware of your decision to turn him into a human-sized stuffed animal?”

Six shrugged.

“You do this on purpose to baffle and confuse me.” He guided her over to Anderson who was having a whispered conversation with several other admirals. “David.”

Anderson grabbed a datapad and stepped over to them. “We’re starting to get strange readings from some of the farthest colonies.  You need to get off planet, Steven. We need the command center away from the Sol system.”

“Six…”

“The _Normandy_ needs another week to finish loading supplies and wrap up the last of the retro-fitting.  She’s a commander, Steven.  She’ll be fine.” Anderson shoved the datapad into his hands. “Have a read.  It doesn’t look good.  What happens if the reapers hit before you’ve left the system? How the hell will you lead all of the fleets?”

“Dad?” Six ducked under his arm so she could read along with him. “The Alliance needs Admiral Hackett more than I need my father by my side.”

He couldn’t help but feel as if she’d punched him in the heart.  He kept the emotions out of his eyes because she was right. “Tell my XO to get the ship ready. I’ll leave within the hour.”

“Good.” Anderson breathed a massive sigh of relief. “Good.”

Hackett ignored the man, taking Six by the arm to lead her over to a corner of the room. “Keep close to the _Normandy_.  You know what the reapers are capable of more than any of us.  You’ll need a head start on them if this invasion hits how we believe it will.”

“I’ll be fine.”

He didn’t have her confidence and dragged her into his arms for a tight hug. “I love you, little mouse.”

* * *

 

_From: Dare Grand_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Invasion._

_We didn’t stand a chance.  Vancouver has been practically levelled to the ground.  We lost massive numbers of marines.  David’s organized everyone, getting as many out of the city as possible.  All surviving personal have hidden in a facility hidden in a remote location.  It’s safe for now.  Comms are spotty at best._

_I’m sure you know by now, but Six made it to the Normandy and off Earth._

_We haven’t heard anything from her yet—or my sons.  They were glued to her side._

_I’ve never been much for prayer, but we fucking need a miracle._

_Keep an eye on my twins for me._

_Dare_

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The invasion came suddenly, almost without warning.  Hackett had made massive progress with gathering the fleets together.  It hadn’t done a thing to stop the reapers.  They blew through the ships like they were nothing but blades of grass.

Several weeks later, Hackett continued to feel like an utter failure.  It had been his job to at least attempt to make a stand against the incoming forces.  They’d barely made a dent.

With the data Liara T’soni had found on Mars, Hackett had immediately retreated with the remnants of the Fifth fleet to a safer system to begin construction on the crucible.  It was their only hope.  He didn’t know if it would work even if Six kept telling him to have faith.

Six had immediately settled into the routine of being an Alliance commander again.  It helped that her ship and crew were for the most part familiar with her.  Hackett had never expected to be grateful for the Grand twins, but having them on the _Normandy_ with his daughter meant she had an ever greater chance of coming through this in one piece.

Both David and Dare had started the trek from Vancouver to London where a large group of marines had gathered.  They were digging in deep into the city, attempting to build a few bases in the area.  It was a small resistance admittedly, but one which continued to survive.

* * *

 

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Cerberus._

_We knew Cerberus would continue to be an issue.  How did you manage to get yourself onto one of their operative teams?  It’s not as if you’re unrecognizable.   Try not to do something idiotic like get yourself shot in the face—again._

_And no, I haven’t burnt the kitchen._

_Thank you for your vote of confidence._

_Have you seen Six yet?  I spoke with her this morning.  She’s on her way to deal with the Krogan issue once and for all.  She’s going to solve the genophage problem which should get us the ground troops we need._

_If you’re going to be on the Citadel, she mentioned heading there next.  You should check in on her.  I’m worried she’s taking too much on her shoulders_

_Love you._

_Steven_

* * *

 

The worst part of being stuck in a secure location had to be monitoring his daughter, his husband, and the rest of the Alliance from afar.  Hackett gave orders, directing forces as necessary, but he felt at times like a fraud.  He sent others to fight while sitting in relative comfort.

Six had worked miracles so far.  She had managed to bring together species who had for decades even centuries loathed each other.   Hackett was proud of his daughter even if he had no idea how she manage to sooth so many tempers.

Then again, Six had been around people like Zaeed and Wrex, never mind the Grand twins for most of her life.  She had experience dealing with mildly insane individuals and rabid beasts.  His husband was the latter.

Thessia had been the breaking point for Six.  Hackett had worried about her emotional state until Vega helped her through it.  He knew his daughter had zero interest in relationships, but she’d grown close to the marine in a short time.

Battle tended to do things like that. 

Days started to blend in together for Hackett.  He had to split his focus between keeping the building of the crucible on track and ensuring there was at least a fleet left when they’d completed construction.  It wouldn’t do a damn bit of good if they finished it, but had lost all their forces.

The strain of each passing day weighed heavily on his shoulders.  Another minute went by and another hundred lives might be snuffed out.  It left him angry and weary at not being able to do anything about it.

Part of his drive toward working his way up the ladder in the Alliance had been simply because Hackett had never been one to sit back and wait.  Now he had no choice, but to wait.  Wait, and watch.  He only hoped there was a world left to save when the scientist had completed their work.

And then, it was done.  Hackett had stood staring at it for almost ten minutes before realizing he had to begin moving forward.  They couldn’t afford to wait any longer.

* * *

 

_From: Six_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: re: Cerberus._

_We cannot afford to fight a war on two fronts any longer.  We have to stop Cerberus now.   And we need the catalyst they’ve stolen._

_I’ll lead the ground team while you direct the Fifth fleet._

_It’ll be fine.  I’ve got Garrus and James with me.  We can do this. Trust me._

_Love_

_Six_

* * *

 

Requesting permission to board his daughter’s ship had been a slightly surreal experience.  Hackett had wondered if she’d denied his request for a giggle.  It was something Zaeed would’ve encouraged her to do, thankfully his husband was already on another ship bound for earth.

Once again, their family would be split in three separate ways.  Hackett wondered if it would increase their odds of staying alive.  He doubted it.

Knowing how important it would be to encourage the troops about to face what likely looked like a suicide mission.  Hackett decided to forgo as Zaeed called it ‘Alliance bullshit.’  He spoke from the heart—spoke the things he himself needed to hear.

With the speech finished, Hackett walked purposefully over to his daughter.  He decided decorum could take a back seat and dragged her into a hug.  Six relaexed into his arms, saying so many things without words as she always did.

“Stay safe. You hear me?  We can’t lose you again.” Hackett squeezed her tightly then released her before his emotions totally overwhelmed him.  He spun on his heels and strode toward the airlock with a muttered, “Good luck.”

_Good luck?_

The words didn’t even come close to what Hackett wanted to say.  He feared if he said more, it might undo him completely.  They didn’t have time for him to have the breakdown that threatened.

Later—if there was a later—Hackett would express himself better.  Six followed him to the airlock, resting a slander hand on his shoulder to stop him from entering.  She gave him another quick hug and a whispered “I love you, Dad.”

His eyes stayed on hers until the airlock finally separated them.  Hackett took several calming, deep breathes and turned toward his ship.  They would survive because they had to.

* * *

 

_From: Dare Grand_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: FOB._

_It’s as ready as we can make it._

_The shuttles will have to run the gauntlet to reach us.  Not much we can do with the giant fucking cockroach by the beam.  They’ll have to do their best._

_Tell the pilots to treat it like a training SIM.  Fly their damned hearts out.  We’re going to need every single one of them to have a hope of success._

_How are my boys doing? They haven’t bothered to message me in the last week.  They’ve never liked goodbyes._

_As you’ve always said, god speed to all of us._

_Keep your ass alive up there._

_Dare_

* * *

 

Having to watch the battle as it developed before his eyes on monitors and the galaxy map made Hackett feel like a fraud.  Yes, someone had to be there to deal with the crucible and organize the attacking forces.  It just—it made him angry that it seemed like nothing more than a giant chessboard.

He’d directed half of the shuttles to one area and watched as the reaper obliterated them.  It had been a risk—a calculated one.  It had allowed the others to make it safely to the forward operating base, but that didn’t make it _better._

There was no _better_ in a war like this.  Tough decisions had to be made.  Hackett despised being the one who had been placed in the position to make them.

Those lives would be on his conscious for however long his life would be.

The last months had gone by so painstakingly slowly.  But now? In the midst of so much chaos, it seemed to have gone into some sort of warp speed.  Hackett had barely blinked only to find himself suddenly directing David and Six to where the crucible was being connected to the Citadel.

It would work.  It had to work.  Would it? What if it didn’t?

“Six?” Hackett had been calling her name for five minutes. “Six? _Commander Shepard!_ Say something?”

“Dad?” Six’s voice was even more of a whisper than normal. “He’s dead. They’re dead.”

“Who…” Hackett couldn’t let himself get distracted.  It was now or never. “The Crucible.  It’s not firing.  I think you have to hit a button to activate it.”

“Figures.” She coughed a deep, wet cough—never a good sign. “Hang on.”

Seconds eked by more slowly than hours while Hackett waited.  And then, it started to light up like the largest fireworks display on record.  He ordered the fleets to evacuate the system as a precaution.  They’d come back for survivors.

He gripped the railing in front of the galaxy map as the impact of leaving both his daughter and husband behind hit him.  He had to lock his knees to keep from collapsing.  They’d be there when the fleets returned.

Wouldn’t they?

It was Zaeed who was found first upon their return to Sol.   Not surprising, Hackett thought.  It helped that his husband was screaming over an open comm channel about ‘where the bloody is my goddamn daughter.’

Six was _not_ as easy to find. 

With his heart practically sunk into his boots, Hackett lead the search teams on the Citadel.  Zaeed had joined him halfway to where they believed her last communication had come from.  They walked side by side, arms brushing against each other.  If they’d lost her again…he didn’t want to think about it.

_Not again, please don’t take her again._

“Admiral Hackett?” Vega had been at the head of the group. “I think we’ve found her.”

The two men rushed forward, knocking the _Normandy_ crew out of their way.  Vega sat on the floor with a familiar slight figure cradled in his arms.  He appeared to have dug her out from underneath the collapsed ceiling.

“She’s breathing.” Vega sounded out of breath and gruffer than Hackett had ever heard him. “She’s alive.  Alive.”

“Oh thank fucking God.” Zaeed dropped to his knees beside the lieutenant and Hackett followed him shortly.  “Lost a fucking year off my life.”

_Alive._

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks are a drug that I love to receive. Comments are chocolate, they make everything better. I am thankful for all of them.
> 
> Shout out to my spectacular betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Think she’s happy?”

Hackett followed Zaeed’s gaze to where Six was stretched out on her back on the floor, rescued kittens and puppies crawling all over her.  She’d opened her animal shelter a few weeks prior with the hopes of taking in the animals left behind in the wake of the reaper invasion. “I think she’s _ecstatic._ ”

The war had been over for six months now.  Recovery had been slow.  It was made slower by the fact that it had initially taken the various species leaders a lot of arguing on the next steps to take.

_Politicians._

It hadn’t been much of a surprise when Six’s last actions as an Alliance commander and Council spectre had been to bash all their heads together which had been a bit shocking for his normally quiet daughter..  She had also called in _all_ of her many favours to get them to finally sit down to speak with one another.   Hackett had never felt more proud of her.

She had left the alliance almost immediately after.

Discovering a litter of puppies near a building while helping to clear up debris, Six had been struck by the sheer volume of abandoned animals in the city.  She wanted to do something to help all the poor creatures who had lost their families.   Vega, Devin and Drayton had been conscripted into helping her.  They’d all ben tired of war and uniforms.

“She’ll want to keep all of them,” Zaeed grumbled. “She’ll want us to adopt a bunch of the bloody ankle biters as well.  I’m not a pet person.  Get you for that, don’t I?”

Hackett smiled pleasantly at their daughter and swatted his husband on the head. “And you’ll be the one saying no to her when she’s holding up the puppy.”

“Of course.”

“Right.  And who was the one who brought a Krogan for her to take to show-and-tell because she was sad?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at his husband. “I also recall you being the one to buy seven of her favourite dresses for her.”

“That was you.”

Six giggled helplessly on the floor while the two of them continued to argue.  She waved a tiny kitten’s paw at them. “You’re disrupting my work.”

“Work?” Zaeed snorted. “Doesn’t look like any goddamn work I’ve ever seen.”

“So?” Six shrugged.  She plucked a couple of kittens off her back with another huffy laugh.  She nodded her head toward Vega who was attempting to corral several of the larger dogs. “He enjoys it too.”

The sound of the front door opening caused Hackett to turn to see Dare Grand joining them.  He had been another who wanted to retire, but decide the Alliance needed him a little longer.  They didn’t have many higher ranking officers left after all.

“It’s really coming together,” Dare remarked.   He glanced around what had been a warehouse.  Their kids—adults—had spent weeks slowly renovating it into a shelter which could hold an impressive number of animals.  They’d worked incredibly hard. “Have they actually adopted out any of them yet?”

“A handful.” Hackett chuckled when Dare looked completely shocked. “I was as surprised as you.  I thought this would turn into her own personal zoo.”

“She’s only missing a baby Krogan.” Dare grunted in pain when Hackett elbowed him sharply. “What?”

“Don’t give her ideas.  I don’t want a Krogan grandchild.” He gave the man a pained look when he laughed. “It’s easy for you to laugh.  She’s already an honorary Krogan.  Wrex keeps trying to convince her to take in a baby varren.”

“How’d you change her mind?”

“I said it would end up eating all her kittens and puppies.”

“Cruel. Very cruel.” Dare didn’t seem to disagree with him. “I’m surprised my devils aren’t here today.”

“They’re dropping off a few of the adopted pets.” Hackett thought perhaps the idea of having an animal to care for was helping the traumatized people of London recover.  He hadn’t been all that surprised when donations of food, toys and blankets began arriving after news got out of Commander Shepard’s new venture. “Have they convinced you to take one?”

Dare narrowed his eyes in response.

“Cat or dog?”

“Dog.” Dare gave a deep sigh and gestured toward Six who was holding up a grey and black striped kitten at Zaeed.  “Can you resist those eyes?”

“Nope.” Hackett threw his head back to laugh when Zaeed muttered a curse before taking the cat. “Neither can he.”

“She’s making us laugh again.” Dare crouched down to lift a wandering puppy into his arms. “We need to laugh.”

“Indeed.”

“Did she really move in with Vega?”

Hackett glanced over at the man in surprise. “How did you hear about that? She just told us this morning.”

“Twins.”

“Ahh. Yes. They could never keep secret.  They’ve become good friends.  Six didn’t want to live with her dads, but she didn’t want to live alone either.  Vega is a good, safe choice.  She’s older, but I think he sees her as a little sister.” Hackett decided not to mention how another friend of theirs, Steve Cortez, would be moving in as well.  He seemed to be romantically involved with the lieutenant.  Six enjoyed their company and there was no pressure for her to be involved romantically at all. “She’s happy. “

They were _all_ finding happiness again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Six Shepard: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/127174972721/six-shepard
> 
> Kid Six: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/128915466591/the-look-by-noizeg


End file.
